


Les Hivers de Petrograd

by Aletheie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Communism, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Revolution Russe, Slow Burn, Violence, Voila ton tag Oli, le tag cet art subtil que je ne maitrise pas
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletheie/pseuds/Aletheie
Summary: « L'amour, qu'importe sa nature, ne peut être dépravé qu'aux yeux des cyniques. » - M. Kuzmin.AU Révolution de Février – Yuuri Katsuki est l'ambassadeur de l'Empire du Japon, novice et hésitant. Alors que l'Empire de Russie vit ses dernières heures, il tombe amoureux de Viktor, comte Nikiforov. Il faut se battre pour le destin du pays ; il faut se battre aussi pour sa liberté d'aimer.





	1. Prologue

« Tokyo est là. Beijing, là. Petrograd est là haut. Et nous sommes quelque part par... ici. »

Yuuri pointa un doigt accusateur sur une partie quelconque au Nord de l'Asie. Il parlait à la carte étalée sur la table, qui ne semblait (bizarrement) pas vouloir lui répondre.

Sur le papier, tout semblait minuscule. Il prit une règle et mesura à peine quelques centimètres entre l'étape précédente et la suivante. Pourtant, le train roulait depuis plusieurs jours sans s'arrêter, avalant les kilomètres.

Il y eut un soubresaut qui fit décoller le compas, la règle et la carte. Cette dernière prit son indépendance et vola dans la cabine. Automatiquement, Yuuri se précipita à la fenêtre pour regarder : un fleuve défilait, plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous le train. Il ramassa sa carte, vérifia l'itinéraire et ses notes de voyage : pas de doute, c'était l'Amour. Un fleuve immense, le quatrième plus long d'Asie. D'en haut, il paraissait plutôt tranquille, mais Yuuri comprit en voyant la vitesse à laquelle il emporta un tronc d'arbre entier que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Ce passage au dessus de l'eau signifiait qu'ils longeaient à présent la Mongolie, au Sud. D'ici à quelques jours, si tout se passait bien, ils quitteraient les rails du Transmanchourien pour rejoindre ceux du Transsibérien. Après ça, ils longeraient l'immense Lac Baïkal -plus grand que le plupart des îles qui constituent le Japon-. Puis ils devraient passer au dessus du Kazakhstan dans la Sibérie, vers le Nord-Ouest et traverser la région montagneuse de l'Oural. Enfin, au bout, tout au bout, dans un mois, Petrograd, anciennement Saint-Pétersbourg.

Il se rassit devant sa carte et ses livres. Il avait déjà l'impression que son départ de Tokyo pour prendre le train en Chine remontait à des semaines, mais le plus gros du trajet était devant lui. On était en début Septembre -il ne faisait pas encore trop froid, le voyage était supportable pour le moment. Les paysages somptueux s’enchaînaient, immenses, terrifiants, vides et majestueux. Des prairies herbeuses à perte de vue, des monts escarpés couverts d'une herbe rase et sèche, des lacs splendides, d'un bleu profond, dans lesquels le ciel miroitait : tout ça parsemé de traces d'une habitation humaine.

Il pouvait faire ce qu'il aimait le plus : lire des romans, dormir, prendre deux heures pour manger en regardant le paysage. Être totalement inutile et improductif, en fait. Il essayait de prendre au moins deux heures par jour pour lire la version originale des _Frères Karamazov_ , de Dostoïevski, le roman phare de la littérature Russe. Affreux. Merveilleusement bien écrit et intelligent, mais complètement déprimant. Trois pages lui donnaient envie de se jeter depuis la fenêtre de son compartiment dans l'Amour en contrebas, puisque de toute façons la vie n'en vaut pas la peine, l'Homme est vicieux et Dieu en personne viendra tous nous exterminer, parce qu'il est fâché tout rouge. Il préférait largement lire _Michel Strogoff_ , un roman d'aventure français, traduit en anglais, mais qui se passait en Russie.

Pourtant, il fallait que son russe soit parfait. Il pouvait tenir sans problème une conversation courante, mais les employés du chemin de fer avec qui il discutait tout les jours lui avaient fait remarquer son accent prononcé. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d’œil par la fenêtre : le train avançait vers un massif de sapins, dérangeant les vaches sur le bas-côté.

Et Yuuri avait des sujets d'angoisses plus important que son accent. Il était jeune ; à peine vingt-cinq ans. Il était novice ; il avait usé les bancs de l'université sept ans et travaillé dans l'administration de l'Empire une petite année. Ce ne devrait pas être assez pour assurer une fonction d'ambassadeur. Mais la guerre enflait à l'Ouest, le gouvernement Japonais faisait de son mieux pour tirer son épingle du jeu. Tous les grands hommes de loi et d'État participaient à l'effort de guerre, il ne restait pour les ambassades régulières que les jeunes universitaires. De plus, dix ans auparavant, l'Empire du Japon et l'Empire Russe s'étaient disputés la Mandchourie, une région stratégique qui ouvrait sur l'océan. La victoire japonaise avait été écrasante et le contact diplomatique n'avait été rétabli que lorsque les deux empires s'étaient engagés dans la guerre du même côté. Alors on pouvait bien se permettre de mépriser un peu les Russes et de leur envoyer un gamin comme ambassadeur.

En fait, il avait plus une fonction de pot de fleurs qu'autre chose. Les Etats-Major des Empires étaient directement en contact, lui ne servirait qu'à montrer que le Japon était représenté. En soi, ses actions n'auraient que très peu de conséquences directes, mais son rôle restait très symbolique et c'était terriblement angoissant.

Il se leva, nerveux rien que d'y penser, regarda sa montre. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de dîner. Il tourna en rond, se rassit, hésita, posa _Les Frères Karamazov_ sur sa table et retourna sur sa couchette lire _Michel Strogoff_.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de prendre son dîner dans le wagon-restaurant, un courant d'air frais dans les mollets le surpris. Le serveur l'informa, avec un fort accent Sibérien, qu'ils longeaient le lac Baïkal. Il se précipita vers la vitre opposée pour admirer. D'abord, il lui paru absurde que _ce_ soit un lac. C'était la mer. Quand on ne voit pas l'autre rive, on ne peut pas dire « lac ». Ce n'est qu'en plissant les yeux et nettoyant ses lunettes qu'il pu apercevoir une vague ligne de crêtes, au loin, sous la ligne d'horizon. La rive opposée. Des rochers immenses accrochaient les conifères maigres sur les falaises adjacentes, des prairies herbeuses venaient se jeter sur les plages de galets et une odeur forte de résine montait des forêts que le train longeait.

L'eau était du plus beau bleu qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Clair, presque translucide, presque glacé et les nuages roses du couchant s'y reflétaient. Il avait l'impression de voir un large bloc de glace, émergeant des tréfonds de la Sibérie, remontant depuis des profondeurs insoupçonnées, jaillissant après des milliers de siècles sous ce sol froid.

Il se rassit, émerveillé.

Jour après jour, le paysage changea. A mesure que le train montait vers le Nord, l'air se vivifiait. A mesure qu'il allait vers l'Ouest, les villes devenaient plus nombreuses et le train plus peuplés. Yuuri apercevait maintenant des foires, des immeubles dans les villes qu'ils traversaient. Se retrouvant tous les jours dans le wagon-restaurant bondé, Yuuri regrettait les longs jours à regarder par la fenêtre la Sibérie et son soleil froid. Enfin, le 28 Septembre, le contrôleur fit le tour des wagons pour annoncer qu'on atteindrait Petrograd le lendemain.

Yuuri fut incapable de dormir. La peur et l'excitation étaient insupportables. Il se tournait et se retournait sur sa couchette, pénétré par l'air ambiant, frais et mordant. Une montagne de choses l'attendait.


	2. Octobre 1915

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Par soucis de cohérence avec l'orthographe utilisée dans l'anime, les noms russes seront écrit à l'anglophone (Nikiforov, Romanov au lieu de Nikiforoff ou Romanoff).

 

Yuuri ne considérait pas le Japon comme un pays particulièrement tropical, mais jamais il n'avait connu un Octobre si froid.

L'air glacé lui sauta au visage dès qu'il mit un pied dehors. Il se dépêcha de fermer sa porte derrière lui et d'enfouir ses mains dans son manteau en espérant que ses doigts ne tombent pas. Il fit deux pas avant de s'arrêter et de regarder par dessus son épaule :

« Hrg, la lumière ! »

Ressortant courageusement ses mains de ses poches, il rouvrit la porte. Effectivement, la lampe était toujours allumée.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais extrêmement confortable. C'était une pièce avec un lit, une table, une armoire, un pupitre, un petit nécessaire à thé et à café, une seule ampoule qui pendait du plafond. Dans un coin, une cloison cachait les toilettes et la salle de bain. Ce qui était exceptionnel, c'était l'équipement : pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l’électricité et même le téléphone. Bien sûr, il y avait des lampes électriques à l'université impériale, mais il n'en avait jamais eu pour son usage domestique, dans son petit appartement tokyoïte. Des téléphones, il n'en avait pas vu des masses. Il était assez fasciné par l'objet et avait souvent envie d'appeler quelqu'un juste pour le tester. Le seul problème étant qu'il n'avait personne à appeler.

Enfin, il se fit la réflexion en éteignant la lumière que c'était sûrement la moindre des choses, à la cours des Tsars. Résistant vaillamment à l'envie de retourner se coucher, il ressortit définitivement dans le froid et verrouilla la porte.

Au XVIIeme siècle, Catherine la Grande, Impératrice illustre, tenta de suivre une mode de l'Europe de son époque, qui s'était prise de passion pour l'extrême Orient. Il en avait résulté le « village chinois » : une poignée d'habitations dans un semblant de style asiatique. Yuuri avait passé huit mois en Chine pendant ses études. Il pouvait affirmer qu'aucune maison chinoise n'avait jamais ressemblé à ça et que Catherine s'était complètement planté. Une parodie de pagode, aux toits roses et verts, s'élevait au milieu du cercle constitué par les dix maisonnettes sans étages. Elles avaient des toits courbés, des tuiles en forme d'écailles de poisson et ornées de statuettes de dragons.

On y logeait les invités du Tsar qui étaient assez importants pour vivre près de la famille impériale mais pas assez pour avoir une chambre dans un des deux palais, et Yuuri entrait dans cette catégorie. Il ne le prenait pas du tout mal, d'autant que le calme était complet. Seuls cinq des dix pavillons étaient occupés et les autres habitants étaient des vieux dignitaires moustachus qui n'y venaient que pour dormir.

Il contourna donc la pseudo-pagode et s'enfonça dans le parc de Tsarkoïe Selo. Le parc impérial s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines d'hectares, il fallait dix minutes à Yuuri pour rejoindre le palais Alexandre et encore dix minutes de là pour arriver à la gare. A cette époque de l'année, les arbres avaient déjà perdues toutes leurs feuilles. L'air sentait fort l'hiver et les chemins de terre étaient partiellement givrés. A part ses pas, Yuuri n'entendait que sa propre réflexion : _putain fait froid putain fait froid putain fait froid putain fait froid_. Il enroula son écharpe autour de son visage, de sorte qu'on ne voyait plus que ses lunettes et ses cheveux et se mit en route. Malgré ses efforts, le froid transperçait son manteau et s'infiltrait par ses manches. Il plissa les yeux quand, au détour d'une allée près du lac, il aperçut un groupes. Entre l'heure matinale et le froid polaire, il n'avait pas du tout envie de sociabiliser, mais il n'avait pas le choix, l'allée ne permettait pas d'esquiver par un petit chemin.

Il continua tout droit et comprit très vite qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas risquer l'impolitesse. C'était la tsarine Alexandra, ses deux filles aînées et leur précepteur suisse, Pierre Gilliard. Il s'empressa de s'incliner bien bas, presque à terre, quand il les reconnus. Franchement, s'il avait été un prince aussi puissant, il ne s’emmerderait pas à se balader dehors à cette heure-ci, mais c'était l'éducation à la Victorienne. Le tsar avait lui-même été élevé dans un style quasi-spartiate, avec des emplois du temps stricts et beaucoup de temps à l’extérieur, alors ses filles avaient le droit au même traitement. Yuuri habitait là depuis un peu plus d'un mois, il les avait déjà croisé cinq ou six fois aux aurores dans le parc.

« Mr. Katsuki, comme vous êtes matinal !, l'interpella Tatiana, la plus jeune des grandes-duchesses.

\- Mhhhftttmmm., répondit-il, la bouche toujours dans son écharpe.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que sa réponse était complètement incompréhensible et enchaîna en souriant :

\- Quelle belle matinée pour se promener, le ciel est si bleu ! Mais l'air est vivifiant, n'est ce pas ?

 _On est dans une putain de chambre froide, tu veux dire._ , pensa t-il. Il enleva son écharpe de sa bouche, pris par le tract de parler aux héritières impériales :

\- En effet. Je ne suis pas habitué.

\- Fait-il bien meilleur au Japon ?

\- Oui, du moins à cette période de l'année.

L'impératrice, jusque là restée silencieuse, lui fit un petit signe de tête poli :

\- Bonjour, Mr. Katsuki. J'ose espérer que vous tolérez tout de même la Russie.

Yuuri crut entendre un peu d'amertume dans sa voix. Il se souvint qu'elle était originaire d'Allemagne et que ses premiers hivers en Russie avaient dû lui faire bizarre aussi. Il hocha la tête et entendit Olga, la deuxième grande-duchesse, enchaîner :

\- J'aimerais aller au Japon, un jour !

\- Tu ne connais pas un mot de japonais !, lui répondit sa sœur.

\- Je pourrais apprendre !

Sa mère sourit et se tourna vers Pierre Gillliard.

 _\- Monsieur Gilliard_ , peut-être Olga et Tatiana pourraient-elles apprendre le Japonais ?

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Si Mr. Katsuki accepte de venir nous dire quelque mots…

Yuuri hocha la tête, s'inclina de nouveau :

\- Bien sûr !

Le précepteur proposa une date. Yuuri fut plus ou moins obligé d'accepter -généralement, on n'impose pas trop son agenda face à celui de la famille impériale- et quand le groupe le laissa partir, il était franchement en retard pour son train. Il longea un des petits lacs au pas de course, traversa un pont par dessus un canal et arriva devant le palais Alexandre.

Depuis quelques années, la famille impériale vivait dans cette ville à trente minutes en train de Petrograd, isolés dans leur résidence. C'était un grand bâtiment jaune et blanc, d'inspiration classique, dont la cour était délimitée par des colonnades et des arches. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que quelques gardes qui saluèrent Yuuri d'un vague geste de la main.

Après le palais, il emprunta une large allée pavée , toute aussi déserte, qui le conduisait jusqu'à la gare impériale, à un peu moins d'un kilomètre. A chaque pas, il se sentait congeler un peu plus. Vite, à la gare, pour pouvoir se jeter dans le train. Il passa sous l'espèce de clocher qui ornait la façade de la gare, fit composter son billet et se précipita dans son wagon. Juste à temps, d'ailleurs, puisque les employés se mirent à fermer les portes à peine une minute après.

« Attendez ! »

Il roula intérieurement des yeux. Évidemment, tous les jours la même chose. Il se pencha vers la vitre de son compartiment pour voir la diva arriver.

Il ne se pressait jamais pour monter dans le train, même s'il était toujours en retard, comme s'il s'estimait _trop fabuleux_ pour que le train ne l'attende pas. Et effectivement, le train l'attendait toujours. Yuuri ne l'avait jamais vu lui démarrer sous le nez.

Il ne savait rien à propos de cet homme, ni de pourquoi on l'attendait toujours.

Enfin. Il pouvait deviner des choses.

Il était riche : toujours habillé avec goût, à la mode, avec des cravates en soie et un pardessus très bien taillé. D'ailleurs, il montait toujours dans le même wagon que Yuuri, en première classe. Le soir, quand ils étaient dans le même train au retour, Yuuri le voyait se diriger vers le palais Catherine, l'autre résidence impériale de Tsarkoïe Selo. Il avait un visage noble, des traits fins et réguliers, un sourire charmeur, la peau laiteuse. C'était l'homme le plus blond que Yuri ai jamais vu : ses cheveux étaient tellement clairs qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs. Sa pâleur de russe lui donnait des airs de statue de marbre Faussement décoiffé, avec une mèche qui lui tombait négligemment sur l’œil gauche, qu'il remettait en place d'un coup de tête désinvolte.

Souvent, en fin de semaine, il était accompagné d'un adorable caniche géant, tout frisé, qui bavait affectueusement sur tout ce qu'il trouvait. Yuuri l'adorait, il lui rappelait son propre chien, mort avant qu'il ne commence l'université. C'était le genre d'animal fait à 60% d'excitation absurde et à 40% d'amour aveugle. Parfait.

Yuuri ne voyait pas cet homme plus d'une heure par jour, à l'aller et au retour depuis Petrograd, mais une sorte d'attraction le poussait à l'épier. A chercher du coin de l’œil son regard quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs du train, puis à détourner très vite les yeux. Il était magnétique, d'une manière étrange. Il attirait les regards autour de lui, il déclenchait les sourires chez les gens qu'il croisait, les passants le ressentaient dans leurs os.

Il disparu dans la foule de la gare de Petrograd et Yuuri parti prendre le tramway. Il acheta un journal sur le parvis de la gare et prit la ligne vers le Nord. Debout entre une grosse dame en manteau de fourrure et des ouvrières qui discutaient de la météo, il ouvrit le journal et se plongea dans les nouvelles. l'Italie venait de déclarer la guerre à la Bulgarie, qui elle même l'avait déclaré à la Serbie. Le front Est de la Russie s'était stabilisé sur la ligne Riga-Pinsk-Tarnopol. Le Tsar était toujours sur le front Ouest. En Italie, la troisième bataille pour reprendre le fleuve Isonzo était en cours.

Il referma le journal. Joie ! Bonheur ! Allégresse !

Le tramway s'arrêta sur la perspective* Liteiny et Yuuri descendit -pardon, excusez moi, désolé, je voudrais descendre. Il parvint à s'en sortir au dernier moment en trébuchant et prit le chemin de l'ambassade.

Jamais il n'avait vu de ciel aussi grand que celui de Petrograd. Il était partout. Le ciel japonais était perpétuellement caché par des immeubles envahissants, par les fils tendus entre eux, par les bâtiments serrés les uns contre les autres. C'était comme si on voulait tout faire tenir sur la petite île et qu'on faisait de l'économie de place -et c'était le cas, en fait. La Russie n'avait absolument pas ce problème. Les bâtiments s'étalaient dans toutes les dimensions sauf vers le haut, laissant des vastes allées piétonnes qui se déroulaient jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon. Des canaux larges écoulaient lentement l'eau de la Neva, surmontés par des petits ponts, reflétant le ciel immense, comme si on ne le voyait pas assez. De tous les côtés, on était recouvert par ce bleu pur, chargé de neige.

Yuuri aurait continué à flâner, s'il ne faisait pas -523°C.

Il dépassa à grands pas le ministère de la cours et se précipita dans l'immeuble à deux étages qui abritait l'ambassade japonaise.

«  _Salut_  !, lança t-il en japonais.

Les deux seuls employés de l'ambassade étaient le couple Nishigori -Takeshi et Yuuko. Pour le travail qu'il y avait, ils étaient bien assez de trois. Les affaires à régler étaient principalement administratives -gérer les passeports, les expatriés, promouvoir la culture japonaise- et économique -établir le contact entre les entreprises et les investisseurs. Mais personne n'avait vraiment de temps pour tout ça : la guerre occupait tous les esprits, ne laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Yuuri écrivait aussi des longs rapports au gouvernement impérial, recevait des instructions de ses supérieurs, les appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était plutôt une vie de papiers, de traités et de contrats, mais il se sentait utile.

C'était extrêmement tranquille. Le village chinois, le palais Alexandre, la gare de Tsarkoïe Selo, la gare de Petrograd, le tramway, les canaux, la rue de l’église, la rue de l'immeuble en travaux, la rue de l'ambassade. Et le soir, le même chemin dans l'ordre inverse. C'était comme un bruit de fond qui bloquait les cris des émeutes dans les quartiers ouvriers et le fracas des obus qui s'écrasaient sur le front de l'Est. Dans sa torpeur de celui qui prend trois repas complets par jours dans des bâtiments chauffés, il avait mal à percevoir la tension du peuple et des soldats. Ceci dit, il se rendait bien compte de sa présence.

Pour dire comme il était tranquille, sa principale source de distraction était l'homme du train. Il ne lui avait absolument jamais parlé, et en fait, il doutait que l'homme lui adresse jamais la parole, vu comment Yuuri se comportait. Ce n'était pas sa faute, d'accord ? Mais l'inconnu avait essayé de lui sourire plusieurs fois alors qu'ils se croisaient dans le couloir du train. Ce n'était pas du tout quelque chose qui se faisait au Japon -sourire à des inconnus dans les transports en communs, quelle idée-, ça l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu. Il avait paniqué intérieurement, son cerveau avait examiné toutes les possibilités – sourire en retour, lui tendre la main, se présenter, sauter par la fenêtre en hurlant- et avait finalement décidé d'adopter un visage complètement neutre et de l'ignorer.

Yuuri se doutait bien qu'il devait paraître horriblement impoli, d'autant qu'en fréquentant les Saint-Petersbourgeois, il avait bien fini par comprendre que c'était juste une marque d'amabilité. Mais sa retenue stricte le paralysait à chaque fois et il évitait tous les regards croisés, les possibilités de communiquer et les occasions en tout genre. Sa propre timidité ou les manières japonaises ancrées dans son esprit ? Sûrement un peu des deux. 

En attendant, avec lui comme avec à peu près tous les autres passagers du train, l'inconnu n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes. Il communiquait à outrance, engageait les conversations avec à peu près n'importe qui, pépiait et badinait tout le long du trajet avec de parfaits inconnus. Yuuri avait l'impression de se trouver en présence d'un cacatoès fou.

Ceci dit, il ne pouvait pas nier que toutes les dames du train avaient l'air de le trouver redoutablement efficace dans ses méthodes. Il avait une manière charmante de se soucier d'elles, de proposer de porter leurs valises comme s'il craignait plus que tout qu'elles se fassent mal au dos. Il faisait des clins d’œils aux adolescentes en les appelant « Madame » quand leurs mères avaient le dos tourné et des clins d’œils aux mères en les appelant « Mademoiselle » quand les adolescentes ne regardaient pas. Il était toujours parfaitement à la limite de la politesse mondaine et du flirt sincère. En fait, c'était stupide de le comparer à une statue. Il n'avait que la couleur du marbre : la vie émanait de lui de manière palpable. Impossible de l'imaginer vissé sur un socle, contemplant l'éternité.

Yuuri ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Et il resta longtemps dans une observation dubitative. En fait, il avait plus de contact avec le gros caniche café au lait -particulièrement intéressé par les _bentos_ de Yuuri- qu'avec son propriétaire qu'il observait à distance. 

 

* * *

 

 

Un samedi, à la fin octobre, alors que le froid ne s'arrangeait pas _du tout_ , le train était presque vide. On entendait presque que le battement des roues contre les rails, les bruits de la locomotive qui avalait le bois et recrachait de la fumée. Yuuri avait quitté son compartiment dix minutes pour aller saluer le précepteur des enfants impériaux, qu'il appréciait bien. En voyant la silhouette de Petrograd se dessiner au loin depuis sa fenêtre, il décida de retourner chercher ses affaires, remontant le couloir au tapis rouge et aux murs lambrissés. Il était en train de penser à ce qu'il pourrait bien apprendre aux grandes-duchesses quand il les rencontrerait : plutôt leur donner des phrases toutes faites à ressortir en société ou les bases de grammaires pour qu'elles puissent éventuellement apprendre correctement le japonais dans le futur ? Il s'arrêta à deux pas de son compartiment.

Il y avait un bruit à l'intérieur. C'était le chuchotement des affaires qu'on retourne, des papiers qu'on regarde et des vêtements qu'on pousse sur le côté pour mieux accéder au fond du sac. Son sang se mit à battre dans ses oreilles. Quelqu'un fouillait. Bloqué sur le pas de la porte, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse : quels documents importants avait-il ? Pas grand chose. Toutes les lettres de son gouvernement, les contrats et les dossiers étaient sous clefs à l'ambassade. Qui que soit le larron, il ne pourrait pas trouver grand chose. Non, le plus inquiétant, c'est la vitesse à laquelle ce qu'il supposait être un espion étranger l'avait trouvé, la facilité avec laquelle il s'était approché : il n'avait pas été assez méfiant et l'entourage de la famille impériale n'était pas si sûr. L'individu respirait affreusement fort, comme s'il était angoissé de se faire prendre. Que faire ? Yuuri n'avait pas d'arme sur lui, un espion aurait sûrement de quoi se défendre. Ceci dit, il ne pouvait pas le tuer au milieu du train, si proche de la gare en plus. Il écouta deux secondes le halètement à l'intérieur. Un doute l'envahit. Attendez... il ouvrit la porte.

_Ah._

Effectivement, on cherchait à le voler. Mais, à part peut-être pour le bavouillement excessif dessus, ses papiers officiels étaient saufs. Le brigand agitait frénétiquement la queue et, au moment où Yuuri entrait, réussit à extirper son butin. Il posa le _bento_ sur la moquette et se mit à le mordiller, espérant extraire la nourriture. Frustré de ne rien goûter d'autre que le métal de la boite, il se mit à la secouer dans tous les sens. Yuuri éclata de rire et entra finalement pour la lui prendre. Le caniche le regarda avec une expression dévastée, visiblement très peiné de voir la nourriture s'en aller. Yuuri s'agenouilla à côté de lui et se mit à le gratter sous les oreilles :

\- Moooh, c'est qui le vilain chien-chien qui veut me voler mon pique-nique ? C'est qui ?

Apparemment, ledit vilain chien-chien comprenait le japonais, puisqu'il lança un petit « Warf ! », comme pour dire : « C'est moi ! ».

\- C'est vilain, de voler les déjeuners des gens. Vilain vilain vilain. Boudouboudou c'est vilain. Mais t'es beau quand même. Moh oui t'es beau. Mooooh oui t'es beaauu. Regardez moi ce chien-chien comme il est beau. Avec tes p'tites pattounes et ton p'tit museau baveux, là. Moooh oui.

\- Makkachin !

Le propriétaire apparu sur le seuil de la porte pour voir Yuuri à moitié couché par terre, entre son sac en bazard et son _bento_ , en train de papouiller le gros caniche qui lui bavait amicalement dessus, se consolant de sa nourriture disparue. Il décida de lui mettre un gros coup de langue sur le visage, délogeant ses lunettes, juste au moment où son maître s'arrêtait sur le pas de la porte.

Yuuri l'avisa et s'immobilisa. Merde... Il toussota, mal à l'aise, se releva comme il put, s'inclina, rigide comme un bout de bois.

\- Je- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je l'ai trouvé en train de chercher de la nourriture dans mon sac. J'aurais dû venir vous chercher immédiatement. Je suis désolé.

Il releva les yeux pour voir un grand sourire étirer les lèvres de l'homme en face de lui. Avec un petit mouvement de tête, il écarta les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et posa son index sur sa bouche, les observant.

\- C'est moi, c'est moi qui m'excuse. J'ai déjà remarqué que Makkachin était terriblement attiré par votre cuisine, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il viendrait vous voler ! Que je suis négligeant !

Ça ne ressemblait pas à des excuses : sa voix était badine et chantante, sans une once de remord. Yuuri ne se vexa pas, ceci dit. Au contraire, il se remit à s'incliner :

\- Je vous en prie !

\- Vous êtes l'ambassadeur japonais, Mr. Katsuki, n'est ce pas ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné qu'il le connaisse :

\- Oui, effectivement, c'est moi.

\- Comte Nikiforov, enchanté.

D'une manière étrange, le Comte Nikiforov avait des yeux qui semblaient familiers à Yuuri. C'était quelque chose dans leur chaleur. Ils avaient la même couleur que le lac Baïkal, le même bleu profond, cet aspect de glace qui fondait au soleil. Ils portaient une confiance effrontée, un sourire canaille et sûr de lui. Le train s'arrêta à quai, mais Yuuri le remarqua à peine. Ce fut le comte qui s'exclama :

\- Petrograd ! Déjà !

\- Ah, oui !

Yuuri regarda par la vitre : le flot des passagers commençait déjà à s'étaler sur le quai. Le comte Nikiforov s'accroupit pour aider Yuuri à ramasser ses affaires étalées par terre par Makkachin, qui les regardait en battant de la queue comme un fou. Ils rassemblèrent les papiers envolés et Yuuri les fourra dans son sac avec son bento.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous n'étiez pas obligé...

\- Mais si, mais si. C'est la faute de Makkachin, après tout.

\- Ouarf !

Après avoir rapidement remballées ses affaires, Yuuri rejoignit le comte Nikiforov dans le couloir, qui avait récupéré son sac. Ils eurent à peine le temps dee sourire qu'ils étaient déjà descendu, pressés par le personnel du train. Yuuri remit son écharpe en place :

\- Eh bien... Au plaisir, Monsieur...

Le comte lui sourit, illuminant le rayon de deux mètres autour de lui, et enfila ses gants -du daim brun.

\- Au plaisir, Votre Excellence !

Yuuri rougit. C'était ringard et enfantin d'appeler un ambassadeur « Excellence », d'autant plus que le rang de Yuuri était bien inférieur à celui d'un comte -son père étant un obscur Seigneur féodal de la préfecture de Saga. Sans même parler de la hiérarchie il n'avait pas la moitié de la prestance du comte Nikiforov, sa silhouette élancée, ses yeux fiers, son sourire sûr de lui.

Ceci dit, avant que Yuuri n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le comte avait disparu dans la masse informe de la foule qui se pressait dans la gare.  

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri se tourna vers Yuuko pour en savoir plus sur le comte Nikiforov. Elle habitait Petrograd avec son mari depuis plus de cinq ans : c'était la mieux placée pour l'informer. D'ailleurs, elle poussa des hauts cris en entendant le nom : « Nikiforov ! Tu ne connais pas les Nikiforov ! ». Il s'avéra qu'ils étaient une des plus grosses fortunes du pays, issus de la vieille noblesse du Sud-Ouest du pays. Leur héritier, Viktor, était jeune, beau et la proie de toutes les aristocrates en âge de se marier. Le tableau collait plutôt bien avec l'homme du train.

Ils se revirent quelques fois, au détour d'un couloir du train, sur le quai de la gare, à peine aperçus entre deux personnes, dans la bousculade. Yuuri aurait voulu se rapprocher, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais le comte continuait de l'impressionner beaucoup trop. De plus, il avait un autre soucis, beaucoup plus important : ce cours qu'il devait donner aux enfants impériaux.

 

* * *

 

 

C'était une semaine à peine après que Yuuri ai rencontré le comte Nikiforov. Il avait rendez-vous au palais Alexandre en début d'après-midi, quand les températures devenaient plus ou moins supportables. Il avait emmené avec lui des estampes japonaises, certaines de ses propres lettres écrites en japonais, un livre de calligraphie chinoise et, dans un sac, des _taiyaki_ qu'il avait préparé, aidé de Yuuko, le matin même. 

Il se présenta au palais avec beaucoup d'avance et ce fut Pierre Gilliard, le précepteur des enfants impériaux, qui vint l’accueillir. C'était un homme fin, plutôt jeune, avec une moustache très bien taillée et des yeux intelligents, mais des oreilles vraiment décollées. Il fit traverser à Yuuri la cour extérieure, puis un grand hall avec des lustres en cristal et une large baie vitrée semi-circulaire, avant de l'inviter à grimper des escaliers et de lui faire traverser une enfilade de pièces.

Le palais était décoré dans le style Art Nouveau, c'est à dire à la dernière mode, avec des lampes à électricité et un certain goût pour l'antiquité : le marbre, les colonnes, la symétrie. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils longeaient les fenêtres, passant d'une pièce à l'autre pour s'enfoncer dans l'aile des enfants impériaux, la décoration devenait plus cozy, avec des grands fauteuils, des bibliothèques et des tentures en velours. Enfin, après avoir parcourue toute l'aile, ils atteignirent le « salon rouge ». Yuuri se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas une grande pièce pour un palais impérial. Au contraire, on avait essayé de lui donner un air de pièce à vivre familiale et chaleureuse. Un lourd tissu carmin recouvrait les murs, servait de rideau et de couverture pour les fauteuils. Quelques tableaux pendaient aux murs : plusieurs petits paysages et un monumental portrait d'une quelconque princesse, qui devait maintenant avoir quelques (dizaines d')années. Yuuri s'assit timidement au bout de la grande table en bois exotique, sur l'une des chaise capitonnée. Pierre Gilliard l'informa qu'il allait chercher ses élèves et le laissa tout seul avec son sac et ses papiers.

Il resta sans bouger, de peur que la plante verte dans le coin, à côté de la commode, lui saute dessus. Elle avait l'air vraiment vicieuse. Il devait donner un cours d'introduction à Olga et Tatiana Romanov. Même si elles laisseraient le trône de Russie à leur petit frère Alexei, elles faisaient partie des plus grandes princesses d'Europe. Elles se marieraient à des princes immensément riches de pays immensément puissants et feraient la pluie et le beau temps dans la diplomatie internationale. Et leur première impression du Japon viendrait de Yuuri.

Mais sinon, tranquille.

Beaucoup trop de pression, il se sentait complètement écrasé. Quand il dû se lever et s'incliner pour les saluer, son estomac était en plomb et ses jambes en coton. Ils avaient tous à peu près le même âge, faisaient à peu près la même taille, mais il se sentait ridicule, minuscule et absolument pas à sa place. Elles lui tendirent gracieusement les mains pour qu'il les serre et il le fit avec la raideur d'un bout de bois. Olga sourit, s'assit sur une chaise capitonnée en face de Yuuri et arrangea sa robe :

\- Monsieur Katsuki, comme c'est gentil de bien vouloir nous consacrer du temps !

\- Je- vous en prie.

\- Maman vous prie de l'excuser, elle reçoit le ministre de la cour en ce moment même. Elle viendra vous saluer cet après-midi sans faute.

\- Bien sûr., il s'inclina légèrement.

Tatiana, ayant suivi l'exemple de sa sœur, lui fit passer un cahier et une plume, sûrement pour écrire ce que Yuuri dirait. Pierre Gilliard sourit :

\- Eh bien, commençons par le plus simple. Pourriez-vous nous dire comment on salue en japonais ? Soyez sûres de prendre des notes, mesdemoiselles.

Il se gratta la nuque, sorti ses lettres de son sac pour les montrer aux grandes-duchesses qui se penchèrent, poliment intéressées :

\- Eh bien, um. D'abord, il vous faut savoir que notre alphabet diffère du vôtre. Le russe utilise l'alphabet cyrillique, issu probablement du grec, assez proche du latin. L'alphabet japonais -qui est issu du chinois- fonctionne sur deux systèmes : un logographique, le _kanji_ , et deux syllabaires, l' _hiragana_ et le _katakana_ . Les universités de Tokyo et de Petrograd travaillent depuis quelques temps à la cyrillisation du japonais, mais pour le moment, nous ne disposons que du _romaji_ , qui-

\- Ah, vous êtes là ! Bonjour _Monsieur Gilliard_ , et... Oh, Monsieur Katsuki !

Yuuri, surpris, tourna la tête à toute vitesse pour voir -oh, mon dieu.

Les grandes-duchesses avaient posées leurs plumes et Tatiana agita la main :

\- Vitya !

Le comte Nikiforov s'approcha, serra la main du précepteur. Il portait une veste kaki, style militaire avec des épaulettes et un pantalon assorti. Il posa un képi sur la table et Yuuri remarqua qu'il portait des hautes bottes : il devait avoir fait une promenade à cheval. Il lissa le bas de sa veste du plat de la main puis dégagea ses yeux. Enfin, il prit la pose, un poing sur la hanche.

 _\- Monsieur_ , ma tante et le ministre de la cour vous demandent.

\- Ah ? Bien, bien.

Le précepteur se leva rapidement, s'adressa à ses deux élèves et à Yuuri :

\- Continuez la leçon sans moi -Monsieur Nikiforov sera sûrement ravi d'y prendre part.

Celui-ci sourit à Yuuri, montrant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées :

\- Je ne rêve que de ça.

\- Parfait ! Rejoignez moi chez son altesse impériale quand vous aurez fini. Monsieur Katsuki, merci beaucoup.

\- Je- je vous en prie., répondit celui-ci en évitant de fixer le comte Nikiforov.

Yuuri le regarda sortir de la pièce en clignant des yeux, puis revint au comte Nikiforov. Quel genre de personne pouvait rentrer dans les appartements privés des grandes-duchesses avec si peu de cérémonie ?! Il pris la place du précepteur à la table, regarda ce que Tatiana avait écrit dans son carnet. Sa sœur, le menton dans la main, jeta un regard étonné au comte :

\- Vitya, tu connais Monsieur Katsuki ?

Ils se regardèrent et Monsieur Nikiforov fit un grand sourire, qui avait une forme étrange de cœur :

\- Bien sûr ! Makkachin est un grand admirateur de sa cuisine !

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et Yuuri toussota :

\- Nous nous sommes quelque fois croisés dans le train pour Petrograd.

\- Oui, il a enchanté Makkachin avec sa divine cuisine. Depuis, il a essayé huit fois de rentrer dans le compartiment de Monsieur Katsuki. Il a réussi une fois, rendu fou par sa gourmandise.

Yuuri rougit et Tatiana donna un coup dans le bras du comte :

\- Arrête, tu vois bien que tu le gênes !

Olga sourit :

\- Excusez notre cousin, Monsieur Katsuki.

\- Votre cous-.

Yuuri leva les yeux pour comparer les deux Romanov et le comte. Il avait l'air de ses peintures d'empereur revenant de la chasse, altier mais détendu, avec une noblesse nonchalante. Ses traits étaient plus marqués que le visage de poupées des grandes-duchesses, mais sûrement, il y avait une certaine ressemblance. Il sourit, enlevant ses gants, pendant que Tatiana expliquait :

\- Oui, Viktor est notre cousin, par sa mère et notre père.

Celui-ci sourit à Yuuri :

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Viktor Feodorovitch Nikiforov Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov de Russie.

Yuuri resta ébahi quelques instants. Pas moyen qu'il retienne un tel nom. Littéralement, pas moyen. Tatiana roula des yeux :

\- Il plaisante. Son nom est ridiculement long, il le sait, ne vous en faites pas. Peut-il assister aux cours ? Cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas ?

Yuuri leva les yeux vers le comte. Il ne pouvait absolument pas dire non et de toutes façons il n'en avait pas envie. Il secoua la tête :

\- Non, bien sûr., puis, ça lui revint : D'ailleurs ! En parlant de nourriture !

Yuuri se pencha vers son sac et en sortit les _taiyaki_. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, exorbités. Il eût un petit sourire gêné :  

\- Oh, si vous n'en voulez pas... J'ai simplement pensé que...

\- Qu'est ce ?, demanda Tatiana.

\- Des _taiyakis_ , des pâtisseries japonaises. C'est une bouillie de haricots rouges sucrée, entre deux gaufres.

Il ouvrit la boite en fer blanc. Les pâtisseries, qui avaient une forme de poisson à cause du moule dans lequel il les avait cuit, dégagèrent une odeur délicieuse, sucrée et grasse. Le comte se lécha les lèvre, puis arrêta de la main Olga qui voulait prendre un _taiyaki_.

\- Attends, tu n'y penses pas !

\- Pardon ?

\- S'il voulait t'empoisonner ?

Yuuri sentit ses yeux jaillir de leurs orbites. _Empoisonner_  ? Il prit une grande inspiration pour clamer que non, bien sûr, il ne voulait empoisonner personne, quelle idée !, mais le comte l'arrêta aussi :

\- Ne le prenez pas personnellement, Monsieur Katsuki. C'est simplement une mesure de sécurité.

Sur ce, il engloutit une pâtisserie, sous les yeux angoissés de Yuuri. C'était stupide. Il n'avait mis -évidemment-, rien de dangereux. Il avait utilisé la vieille recette que Yuuko tenait de sa maman, uniquement des choses strictement comestibles. MAIS SI QUELQUE CHOSE DE DANGEREUX S'ETAIT RETROUVE DANS SES TAIYAKI ? Par hasard ? Si le comte Nikiforov tombait mort à leurs pieds sans explications ? Qu'est ce qu'il dirait ? Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Rien du tout ! Il se repassa mentalement la préparation des pâtisseries. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu tenter d'assassiner les grandes-duchesses sans même s'en rendre compte ? Pire ! Si le comte Nikiforov était allergique à un de ses aliments ? Si les russes étaient allergiques aux haricots rouges ? Est-ce que c'était possible, que les russes spécifiquement soient allergiques aux haricots rouges ? Si oui, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait expliquer la situation à la police ?! Il se retrouverait exécuté pour utilisation de haricots rouges et ce serait l'accident diplomatique du siècle. Oooh, qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ?!

Le comte hocha la tête, visiblement pas allergique aux haricots rouges :

\- Mmmh, ça n'a pas l'air dangereux. Je vais en goûter un autre. Pour être sûr.

Il piocha de nouveau un _taiyaki_ et le fourra dans sa bouche. La panique de Yuuri augmentait, mais les filles Romanov semblaient de plus en plus dubitatives. Olga tendit la main pour prendre en prendre un, le comte s'immobilisa. Ils se regardèrent en plissant les yeux deux secondes, puis se jetèrent en même temps sur la boite. Ce fut le comte qui l'emporta et qui pu avaler son troisième _taiyaki_.

\- Deliciiiiiieux !

\- Viktor, non, mais... ! Quelle image tu donnes de notre famille ?! Monsieur Katsuki va penser que les Romanov sont des sauvages !

Il fit un clin d’œil à Yuuri :

\- Certes. Mais qu'est ce que je suis beau quand je mange !

Yuuri ouvrit de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que- Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire.

\- Tais toi ! Tu vois bien que tu le gênes encore ! Monsieur Katsuki, je suis désolée. Ne vous offensez pas, je vous en prie !

\- Je- non. Non, bien sûr.

Offensé, non, mais il était affreusement gêné. Comment est-ce qu'il était sensé réagir quand la famille la plus puissante de Russie se chamaillaient devant lui ? Il voulait disparaître sous terre. Heureusement, Tatiana roula des yeux et lui demanda :

\- Ignorez notre cousin, je vous en prie. Pourquoi la forme de poisson, Monsieur Katsuki ?

\- On les fait cuire dans un petit moule en forme de poisson depuis quelques années. Traditionnellement, ils sont plutôt rond... mais j'ai pensé que la forme de poisson vous amuserait plus.

Le comte, visiblement déçu de ne plus être le centre de l'attention, laissa ses cousines prendre des _taiyaki_. Pendant qu'elles félicitaient Yuuri pour sa cuisine, il hochait la tête vigoureusement. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous bien mâché, Yuuri retenta :

\- Pour reprendre sur la question de saluer...

Il chercha ses mots et le comte en profita :

\- Non, d'abord parlez nous de la cuisine japonaise !

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne pouvez décemment pas nous faire goûter quelque chose de si bon sans nous en dire plus !

\- Eh bien...

Il réfléchit une seconde et se mit à parler de la cuisine japonaise : les plats principaux, d'abord. Comment on les préparait, les ingrédients récurrents, l'importance du poisson quand on habite sur une île. Il s'arrêta au bout de trois minutes, inquiet à l'idée de les ennuyer. Il releva les yeux pour voir que non seulement ils l'écoutaient, mais qu'en plus, ils avaient l'air attentifs. Peut-être que ce n'était que de la politesse, sûrement, mais ils avaient de grands yeux intéressés et Tatiana s'était penché en avant. C'était étrange, connaissant le charisme d'algue à sushi qu'avait Yuuri. Il se résolu de continuer quand même, d’enchaîner sur des considérations plus subtiles : la démarcation sociale par la nourriture, l'histoire commune du Japon et de ses voisins qu'elle pouvait raconter,  l'importance du thé dans le commerce international. Il se risqua même, en voyant les grands yeux attentifs du comte Nikiforov, à s'attarder un peu plus longtemps sur celui-ci. Les Russes aussi avaient une grande histoire avec le thé, alors ce sujet les intéressaient.

Une seconde, il eut envie aussi de parler de la cérémonie du thé, telle qu'il s'en souvenait à Hasetsu (longue, somnifère et familière) et à Tokyo (prétentieuse et charmante). Il lui vint vite à l'esprit que ça ne les intéressait sûrement pas du tout, et qu'en tant qu'héritiers d'un autre empire, ils préféreraient s'en tenir aux considérations économiques.

A sa surprise, Tatiana et Olga se mirent à poser des questions. Les explications repartirent sur l'importance de la pêche et de la mer. D'un coup, leur question rappela quelque chose à Yuuri :

\- Je vais vous montrer les estampes !

Il sorti de son sac celles qu'il avait emmené. C'était des reproductions d'estampes anciennes, principalement des paysages, quelques scènes de vie quotidienne. Il les étala sur la table en rang d'oignon et le comte se se leva pour les examiner d'en haut :

\- FANTASTIQUE ! Qu'est-ce que ça représente ?

\- Euh, celle-là ? Des poissons.

\- SPLENDIDE !

Il fit le tour des estampes, les admirant avec une quantité d'exclamations et de questions totalement exagérée. Les grandes-duchesses en prirent une chacune pour les regarder, avant de se pencher pour voir les autres. Yuuri se rendit vite compte que c'était bien plus simple d'expliquer quelque chose en s'appuyant sur les images. Cette méthode était bien plus intéressante pour tout le monde et ça permettait à ses élèves de mieux voir ce qu'il voulait dire -il aurait dû les sortir depuis le début, ses estampes. Le comte surtout était ridiculement enthousiaste. Lorsque Yuuri aborda l'ancien système féodal, les samouraïs et les ninjas, ce fut un cataclysme. Le comte se leva, posa un pied dominateur sur sa chaise et s'exclama fièrement, sous l’œil amusé de ses cousines :

\- Je vais devenir un ninja, c'est décidé.

\- Viktor, tu as un doctorat de droit international.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter. Monsieur Katsuki, bien sûr que je peux devenir un ninja, n'est-ce pas ?

Yuuri le regarda avec de grands yeux. Mais... quoi.

\- Eh bien, je pense qu'effectivement, ça va être un peu compliqué. D'autant que de nos jours, il n'y en a plus vraiment ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je suis désolé.

Le comte se laissa tomber théâtralement sur sa chaise :

\- Ah ! Cruelle déception !

\- Euh...

\- Ma carrière de ninja ! Si brillante ! Si prometteuse ! Un guerrier de l'ombre noble et furtif, au service des opprimés ! JE SAIS ! On en aurait fait un film ! Un film sur mon combat héroïque. On l'aurait appelé : _Ninja Viktor de la nuit contre les canadiens maléfiques_. Un succès mondial ! J'aurais été adulé ! Partout on aurait acclamé mon nom !

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir bien compris le princi-

\- Quel destin cruel, m'arracher ma vocation si violemment ! Un rêve brisé à un si jeune âge ! Ah, je suis comme Achille, fauché dans la fleur de la jeunesse après la perte cruelle de ce à quoi il tenait le plus ! Une tragédie que même les anciens n'auraient pas osé écrire !

 _Mais il ne s'arrête jamais ? Et pourquoi les canadiens ?_ , pensa Yuuri en le regardant prendre une pause encore plus ridicule, déjeté en arrière, la main sur le front, les yeux à demi clos comme s'il était en train d'agoniser : « Arrrrrrhhhh... ». Yuuri ne put pas s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, qu'il s'empressa de camoufler sous une toux.

Les grandes-duchesses riaient à gorge déployée devant leur cousin qui se donnait en spectacle. Tatianan en avait même les larmes aux yeux, ce fut Olga qui se reprit la première. Elle se racla la gorge, se redressa sur sa chaise et tapota l'épaule de sa sœur :

\- Allons,  allons. Ne l'encourage pas.

Tatiana ferma les yeux, inspira et expira lentement et profondément.

\- Oui, pardon. Reprenez, Mr. Katsuki, reprenez.

\- Eh bien, nous pourrions parler de comment saluer, comme l'a sugg...

\- Attendez, attendez !, interrompit le comte, Pardon. Mais il me faut un décor pour mon film. Quel genre de paysage peut-on trouver au Japon ?

\- Oh, mais c'est une bonne question !, approuva Tatiana. Est-ce comme sur les estampes ?

Décidément, Yuuri n'arriverait pas à caser ses salutations. Il se retint de soupirer, mais se rendit vite compte que commenter les estampes était bien plus intéressant que les considérations grammaticales. Ils discutèrent des villes des littoraux, de Tokyo, des campagnes modelées par les rizières.  Les temples et les sanctuaires de Kyoto eurent particulièrement du succès auprès des grandes-duchesses. Ils permirent à Yuuri d’enchaîner sur les religions et le folklore japonais. Les légendes, les festivals, les temples, la cohabitation du shintoïsme, du bouddhisme et des vieilles divinités de campagnes. Le comte souriait en regardant Yuuri raconter, poussant des « OH » et des « Aaaah » à des moments plus ou moins opportuns. La conversation dévia à nouveau, sur les vêtements, cette fois. Les trois russes semblaient très intéressés par les _kimono_ et les _yukata_ . Après avoir étudié en détails une illustration, trois femmes en _yukata_ chatoyants, Olga s'exclama :

\- Monsieur Katsuki, savez-vous ce qui me ferait bien plaisir ?

Yuuri cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu :

\- Eh- Non...

\- Pourriez-vous nous faire essayer des yukatas, un jour ? C'est si joli !

\- Bonne idée, je serais magnifique dedans !

Tatiana ignora son cousin et hocha la tête :

\- C'est vrai, ce serait charmant.

Yuuri sourit et rajusta ses lunettes, plutôt flatté d'avoir la preuve que ce qu'il racontait les intéressait.

\- Bien sûr, ce serait un honneur.

Olga porta sa main à sa poitrine :

\- Oh, Monsieur Katsuki ! Merci beaucoup !

Il inclina la tête mais la releva précipitamment en apercevant la tsarine sur le pas de la porte. Pas de kimono pour elle, mais une robe bleue pâle, très serrée à la taille, recouverte d'un grand châle brodé. Elle sourit, du bout des lèvres :

\- Monsieur Katsuki, que promettez vous donc ?

\- Nous essayerons des _yukata_ , les habits japonais !, s'exclama Viktor.

Sa tante eut l'air de réfléchir une seconde, puis approuva de la tête :

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! Pourrions nous boire du thé, aussi ? J'aime particulièrement le thé japonais.

Yuuri ouvrit de grands yeux :

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas forcément tout avec moi... !

\- Évidemment., contra Tatiana, Nous vous laisserons le temps de faire venir tout ce qu'il vous faudra !

Le comte Nikiforov eut un grand sourire et se pencha vers Yuuri :

\- C'est dit, alors ?

Il lui jeta un regard implorant et Yuuri ne put qu'accepter. Olga applaudit. Sa mère annonça :

\- Je suis bien désolée de vous interrompre, mais il va falloir reprendre vos leçons, maintenant. Soyez sûres de remercier Monsieur Katsuki.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et s'inclinèrent tour à tour. Yuuri bondit sur ses pieds et les imita, toujours aussi rigide : « Je vous en prie, j'ai été ravi de pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus à vos altesses. Gardez les estampes. »

\- Ma tante, me permettez-vous de raccompagner Monsieur Katsuki ?

\- Bien sûr, Viktor. C'est vrai, j'allais oublier ! Excusez mon impolitesse, Monsieur Katsuki. Mon neveu est bien plus urbain que moi !

Yuuri s'inclina de nouveau devant les grandes-duchesses et leur mère. Elles saluèrent une dernière fois avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le palais. Yuuri resta seul avec le comte. Celui-ci sourit en reprenant le képi qu'il avait mit sur la table :

\- Merci beaucoup de votre intervention, Monsieur Katsuki. C'était passionnant !

\- Je vous en prie. Ce fut un plaisir.

Son accompagnateur lui fit signe de le suivre d'un geste de la main et se dirigea vers le couloir. Yuuri lui emboîta le pas après avoir ramassé ses affaires.

\- C'était une idée merveilleuse d'amener ces estampes. Elles sont superbes !

\- Ah... Je dois en avoir quelques autres, si vous voulez... Je vous les montrerai.

\- Oui ! Apportez-les dans le train !

Il fit un immense sourire à Yuuri, en lui ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur les escaliers. Celui-ci osa enfin se dérider un peu :

\- C'est dit ! Mais- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Le comte posa le pied sur la première marche :

\- Oui, je suis célibataire.

Yuuri sursauta et recula d'un pas :

\- Pardon ? Je- ce n'était pas...

Sa réaction fit éclater le comte de rire, qui continua à descendre les escaliers :

\- Je plaisante, Monsieur Katsuki ! Je plaisante ! Allons, allons ! Que vouliez-vous me demander ?

Yuuri se rendit compte qu'il était plusieurs marches en retard et se dépêcha de descendre :

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... Pourquoi allez vous à Petrograd tous les jours ?

Le comte tourna son regard bleu glacier sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres comme s'il se demandait s'il avait envie de faire encore tourner Yuuri en bourrique. Finalement, il poussa une autre porte en répondant :

\- Je suis post-doctorant à l'université impériale. Ce n'est pas très pratique, mon appartement dans Petrograd même est en rénovation, je suis obligé de loger au Palais Catherine. Vous voyiez où il est, je suppose ? Oh, bonjour, pardon, je ne vous avait pas vu.

\- Bonjour Viktor, excuse moi.

Viktor s'écarta pour laisser passer un homme qui salua rapidement Yuuri de la tête et s'enfonça dans la cage d'escalier. Le comte indiqua :

\- Raspoutine, un ami de ma tante. Il passe son temps ici. Venez, c'est par là.

Yuuri ne se retourna pas vers l'escalier et suivit le comte dans le hall en forme d'arc de cercle. D'un coup, il réalisa :

\- Ah ! J'ai oublié !

Il s'arrêta net.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vos cousines ! Je devais leur dire comment saluer en japonais- j'ai été interrompu plusieurs fois et je n'ai pas pu leur dire.

Le comte posa son index contre le coin de sa bouche :

\- C'est dommage, en effet.

Puis il eut l'air de s'illuminer de l'intérieur :

\- Dites le moi, je leur transmettrais !

\- C'est que c'est compliqué...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y en a plusieurs formes : polie, en famille, au téléphone...

\- Passionnant ! Expliquez moi, je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Eh bien...

Yuuri réfléchit une minute et finit par se résoudre :

\- Ah, je peux vous transmettre les plus simples : _konnichiwa_ pour la plupart des situations de la vie courante... _ohayō gozaimasu_ pour le matin et _konbanwa_ pour le soir. Et au téléphone : _moshi moshi_.

\- D'accord ! Konnichiwa pour la vie courante, _ohayō gozaimasu_ le matin, _konbanwa_ le soir, _moshi_ au téléphone.

\- Malheureux, non !

Viktor cligna des yeux :

\- Mon accent ?

Yuuri rougit, toussota, se reprit :

\- Non, non. C'était bien. Seulement, on dit _moshi_ _moshi_ , et non _moshi_ seul.

\- Cela ne revient pas au même ?

\- Je vais vous paraître ridicule, mais pas du tout.

Ils atteignirent la grande porte d'entrée et Yuuri expliqua :

\- Voila ; les démons et les esprits, les fantômes, les morts, ne peuvent pas prononcer des mots trop longs. Ils parlent souvent par syllabes entrecoupées et dans tous les cas ils sont incapables de prononcer deux fois le même mot en entier.

Viktor s'illumina en poussant la porte pour l'ouvrir :

\- Je vois ! En disant _moshi_ _moshi_ , on s'assure que son interlocuteur n'est pas un fantôme !

\- Exactement.

\- C'est fort pratique, les esprits avec des problèmes d'élocution.

Yuuri eût un petit rire -rapidement coupé par le vent froid sur son visage. Ils sortirent d'un même pas du palais. Dehors, la cours était vide. Les colonnades regardaient les arbres de la lisière du bois en silence. Le soleil froid jetait une lumière blanche sur son interlocuteur, qui respira un grand coup :

\- Ah ! Un peu d'air frais !

\- Mmmrhffrh., commenta Yuuri qui avait remit son écharpe.

\- Pardon ?

Yuuri dégagea sa bouche :

\- Très frais. Vous pouvez me laisser là, je connais le chemin.

\- Parfait, alors ! Bon après-midi, Mr Katsuki !

Yuuri descendit les marches du perron après s'être incliné :

\- De même !

Il s'était à peine éloigné de quelques mètres que la voix du comte l'arrêta :

\- Mr Katsuki ?

Il se retourna :

\- Oui ?

\- Pour les ninjas, ce n'est vraiment pas envisageable ?

\- Oh mon _dieu_. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne mentez pas, vous iriez voir "Ninja Viktor de la nuit contre les canadiens maléfiques".
> 
> * Perspective : Pour une raison obscure, c'est comme ça qu'on désigne les avenues en Russie.
> 
> (Si quelqu'un ici maîtrise l'upload depuis Google Doc, ce serait adorable de me le faire savoir -le formatage est un enfer, j'suis trop nulle)


	3. Décembre 1915

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERRATA : Comme Raph1978 (sur AO3) me l'a fait remarqué, Pierre Gilliard, s'il était professeur (entre autre) de français, était bien suisse ! Merci beaucoup, cette erreur a été corrigée !
> 
> De plus, comme Lack.Of.Inspiration et Rimb-Rimb (sur FFnet) me l'ont appris, le terme de "Perspective" pour désigner les avenues vient de l'urbanisme spécifique de Saint Petersbourg (et de la Russie). La ville est construite en très grand axes aux proportions spécifiques (tant en largeur qu'en hauteur et longueur). La vue converge donc en un seul point, tout au fond : c'est le principe même de la perspective. Merci à vous aussi !

Il était vingt heures. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis un peu moins de quatre heures quand Yuuri se décida à quitter l'ambassade. Il enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux en rangeant ses papiers. Il n'y avait pas plus de six heures et demie de soleil par jour, en ce moment, Yuuri passait ses journées à se massacrer les yeux sur des lampes. A la fin de la soirée, il avait l'impression que ses orbites étaient faites en papier de verre.

 

Il mit ses documents importants sous clef, ferma les volets et sortit. Les Nishigori étaient parti depuis longtemps, c'était lui qui faisait des heures supplémentaires. Comme si c'était possible, le mercure était encore descendu depuis Octobre, le mois dernier. Une couche plus ou moins épaisse de neige couvrait constamment le trottoir. Yuuri prit bien soin d'enrouler son écharpe autour de sa bouche avant de sortir. C'était définitivement devenu son habitude : ça lui tenait chaud ET c'était une super excuse pour ne parler à personne. Il ferma la porte de l'immeuble de l'ambassade à double tour. Ce n'était pas très grand, avec une façade à colonnades plutôt étroite. La cage d'escalier était étriquée et sombre, en contraste avec la perspective Liteiny* sur laquelle elle donnait. Étrangement, sous le lampadaire d'en face, devant le ministère de la cours, il y avait une silhouette. Yuuri plissa les yeux, hésita une seconde, mais... Oui, les cheveux presque blancs, le pardessus brun, les gants noirs. Il regarda de deux côtés et traversa la route plongée dans la pénombre, pour rejoindre le trottoir opposé :

 

« Monsieur Nikiforov ?

 

L'homme se tourna en sursautant, l'air très surpris, alors qu'il était accroupi, penché au dessus de son sac :

 

\- AaaAH ! Monsieur Katsuki ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

 

Yuuri s'inclina en écartant son écharpe de son visage :

 

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'approcher comme ça !

 

Le comte Nikiforov ferma son sac qu'il avait posé par terre et le reprit à la main, reprenant son air habituel :

 

\- Je vous en prie, je vous en prie ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien. Je sors tout juste de l'ambassade.

\- Vous vous tuez à la tâche, mon pauvre ! Vous allez à la gare, je suppose ?

 

Il indiqua du doigt la direction du tramway et Yuuri hocha la tête :

 

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, je vous ai cherché ce matin dans le wagon, mais je ne vous ai pas vu.

\- C'est normal ! J'ai pris le train de onze heures.

\- Ah... oui.

\- Comment s'est passé votre journée ? Dites moi tout, je suis curieux. Vous devez faire des choses passionnantes !

 

Yuuri eut un petit sourire. Au début, le comportement du comte était déconcertant. Un rien l'enthousiasmait et si on ne l'arrêtait pas, il pouvait parler non-stop pendant des heures. Vu par un japonais, c'était étrange, Yuuri avait toujours cette impression de cacatoès fou. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire : en plus d'être beau -pas que, en soit, ça n'ait une quelconque importance- le comte était charmant. Lui parler le matin dans le train le mettait inévitablement de bonne humeur.

Ils remontèrent la perspective Liteiny jusqu'au tramway, sous la lumière jaune des lampadaires. Le wagon était blindé par les ouvriers rentrant de l'usine. Ils avaient des têtes de déterrés, maigres et pâles avec des cernes énormes qui leurs mangeaient le visage. La plupart avaient un regard morne, inexpressif. Le cœur de Yuuri se serra en remarquant le contraste avec les joues roses et le regard pétillant du comte. Celui-ci laissa sa place assise à une jeune femme rachitique mais visiblement enceinte et vint se poster debout devant Yuuri sans commenter. Il lui sourit et se mit à lui détailler par le menu sa propre journée à l'université. A l'approche de la gare, le comte demanda :

 

\- Pensez-vous que nous aurons le train de vingt heures trente ?

 

Yuuri secoua la tête :

 

\- Non, il me démarre toujours sous le nez. Il faut attendre celui de vingt-et-une heure.

\- Et avec un petit sprint ?

\- Pardon ?

 

Le tramway s'arrêta avec un tintement. Yuuri se leva et suivi Viktor qui lui lançait en descendant : « On aura ce train ! ». Yuuri le prévint : « Je ne courrais pas. ».

Tu parles. Le comte avait déjà attrapé son bras et détalait en entraînant Yuuri avec lui. Quand ils tournèrent au coin de la rue, ils aperçurent la fumée distinctive d'une locomotive au dessus du toit de la gare. C'était sans doute leur train qui s'apprêtait à partir. Yuuri couina misérablement et le comte prit ça pour un encouragement. Ils accélérèrent. Oh, génial. Parfait. Courir comme un dératé sur la rue la plus passante de tout Petrograd. Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Après avoir manqué de se faire renverser par trois calèches, cinq piétons, deux policier à bicyclettes, un tramway, un chien et un navire de guerre allemand, ils firent irruption dans la gare. Une demie-seconde, le comte leva les yeux pour repérer sur le panneau où était leur train et il se remit à courir. Ils s'échouèrent dans le wagon et les portes se refermèrent sur eux.

 

\- Aaaaahhhhh- hhhhhhhh – aaaarrrrggg... hhhhh... aaaaaah.

\- Aaah- Tout... à fait... d'accord... 

 

Yuuri se laissa tomber dans le premier compartiment dont il put ouvrir la porte. Il allait mourir. Il allait décéder là, maintenant, tout de suite, et on ne pourrait blâmer que le comte Nikiforov et ses IDÉES DÉBILES. 

Celui-ci se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil d'en face, à peine essoufflé. Il tapota la table entre eux :

 

\- Aaaaah ! Ça fait du bien de courir !

Yuuri le fusilla du regard. NON ?? Ça ne faisait aucun bien de courir ? Absolument aucun ?? Il était juste... épuisé et dégoulinant, pas particulièrement « bien ».

Il était toujours en train d'agoniser quand le train quitta définitivement Petrograd. Les bois et les champs gelés commencèrent à défiler par la fenêtre, quand finalement il pu enlever son manteau et son écharpe, ce que le comte avait fait presque en arrivant. Celui-ci demanda :

 

\- Au fait ! Avez-vous commencé le livre que je vous ai prêté ?

 

Yuuri releva les yeux et répondit en essuyant ses lunettes pleines de buées :

 

\- Oui ! C'est difficile à lire, mais c'est passionnant.

 

Le comte Nikiforov s'accouda à la fenêtre :

 

\- Je vous admire. Lire une épopée en vers dans une langue qui n'est pas la vôtre, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

 

Yuuri haussa les épaules :

 

\- Heureusement que vous avez la version anglaise, je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à la lire en Russe.

\- J'ai même la version originale, en grec ancien, si vous voulez.

\- En- Non, merci.

 

Ils se sourirent et le comte reprit :

 

\- Vous en êtes où ?

\- Dans l'histoire ? Au chant XIII.

\- J'adore ce livre, Mr Katsuki, mais je n'ai pas appris les chapitres par cœur.

\- Quand Poséidon arrive.

\- Oooooh, vous êtes presque au moment où les choses deviennent intéressantes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quels sont vos personnages préférés ?

\- Mh... Ulysse et Patrocle.

 

Le sourire sur le visage du comte Nikiforov n'avait rien, rien du tout de rassurant. Yuuri ouvrit des grands yeux :

 

\- Quoi ?

\- Hn-hn, rien.

\- Il ne leur arrive rien de mal, hein ?

 

L'autre leva les deux mains :

 

\- Je ne dis rien ! Rien !

 

Yuuri plissa les yeux et regarda la copie de l' _ Iliade _ dans son sac : Ulysse et Patrocle allaient s'en sortir. Il y croyait.

Il faisait bon dans le compartiment. On était près de la locomotive, alors on entendait juste son ronronnement et on sentait son odeur de bois brûlé, juste assez pour que ce ne soit pas inconfortable. La porte et la table étaient en bois sombre vernis. On avait tendu un tissu cramoisie sur les murs sur les murs. Niché dans son fauteuil en cuir et envahit par la sensation d'être près d'un feu de cheminée, Yuuri laissa son regard vagabonder : le filet à bagages au dessus de la tête du comte, la nuit d'encre par la fenêtre, le comte, confortablement installé dans son propre siège. 

 

\- Au fait !, Yuuri s'exclama en donnant un petit coup sur son accoudoir : J'ai retrouvé une autre de mes estampes !

 

En effet, sa collection personnelle d'estampes avait été éparpillée dans ses bagages, pendant son trajet dans le transsibérien. Maintenant, il les retrouvait au compte-gouttes, sous une paire de chaussures ou dans les plis d'un vieux  _ yukata _ . Il se pencha vers son sac pour en extraire le papier. Il avait prévu de la montrer au comte Nikiforov ce matin, mais puisqu'il ne s'étaient pas croisés... Il ménagea le suspens en dépliant l'estampe de façon à ce que le comte ne la voit pas. Et franchement... quelle estampe. 

Il jeta un œil à son compagnon par dessus ses lunettes. Le comte était assis sur le bord de son fauteuil, les joues rougit par la chaleur, tendant les mains pour attraper le papier. Essayant de ne pas rire, Yuuri lui tendit. Il regarda le visage du comte s'illuminer en voyant le dessin. Puis il plissa les yeux. Puis il approcha l'estampe de son visage, l'air de vérifier qu'il voyait bien. Yuuri sentait le fou rire lui monter à la gorge. Il toussota et se redressa dans son siège. La paupière du comte eut un tic bizarre. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sembla pas savoir quoi dire. Au bout d'une minute, il réussit à articuler :

 

\- Yuuri, c'est... C'est du patrimoine japonais, ça ? 

 

Yuuri, au bord de la crise de rire, hocha la tête :

 

\- Une réplique d'une estampe de Hokusai, le grand maître dans cet art. Elle date de 1813... 13 ou 14, je ne sais plus trop. C'est un  _ shunga _ , une gravure érotique.

\- AH, parce que vous trouvez ça  _ érotique _  ?!

 

Yuuri jeta un œil sur la gravure. C'était en même temps affreusement gênant et vraiment hilarant.

 

\- Moi, personnellement, non. Mais c'est la classification. 

\- Je ne veux pas connaître la personne qui a vu ça et s'est dit :  _ ça appartient à la catégorie érotique _ .

\- Il en faut pour tout les goûts., rit Yuuri en haussant les épaules.

 

Le comte ouvrit de nouveau de grands yeux :

 

\- Ah effectivement, c'est un autre type de goûts ! Est-ce que les japonaises font... ça ? Régulièrement ?

 

Rien que l'idée fit éclater de rire Yuuri, qui regarda l'estampe sur la table.  _ Le rêve de la femme du pêcheur _ , en Japonais  _ Tako to ama _ . Une femme entièrement nue, allongée sur le dos au milieu de roches couverts d'algues. Ça aurait pu être une belle gravure de nu s'il n'y avait pas eu les poulpes. Le plus petit embrasse la femme en lui tripotant le sein avec sa tentacule et le plus gros... Le plus gros lui fait un cunnilingus. Avec renfort de tentacules. Est-ce que les japonaises profite de sexe oral avec les poulpes régulièrement ?

 

\- Seulement les premiers samedi du mois.

 

Grand moment de silence, on entendit que le bruit des machines. Enfin, le comte éructa :

 

\- PARDON ?

\- Je plaisante, je plaisante !

 

Yuuri éclata de rire et Viktor le suivi rapidement, l'air franchement rassuré au sujet du traitement des poulpes au Japon. Yuuri ne savait pas trop pourquoi Hokusai avait décidé de peindre ça, mais il trouvait la tête qu'avait fait Viktor hilarante. Celui-ci reprit :

 

\- Nan mais est-ce que vous imaginez ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La sensation des tentacules, avec les ventouses ? Ça doit aspirer la peau, non ?

\- Je... Oh mon dieu, non, je ne veux pas imaginer.

\- C'est peut-être là tout le charme ; peut-être que la sensualité est décuplée au contact des tentacules., déclara Viktor en hochant pensivement la tête.

\- Arrêtez, stop, je ne veux pas imaginer !

\- Oh oui, je peux déjà sentir les ventouses m'attrapant délicatement les -

\- STOP STOOOOP !

 

Yuuri était plié de rire sur son fauteuil, mortifié par ce que le comte racontait. Il aurait dû se douter que cette discussion finirait mal. Franchement ? Il aurait dû s'en douter. La fatigue et la soirée aidant, le fou rire dura bien cinq minutes. Yuuri en avait mal aux abdominaux et le comte était intégralement rouge. Ils établirent une classification des animaux avec qui ils accepteraient de coucher (en dernier recours) -en fait, c'était plus Yuuri qui regardait avec de grands yeux horrifiés Viktor l'établir, en rajoutant de temps en temps un commentaire graveleux qui faisait pleurer de rire le Russe. Ensuite, ils parlèrent des souverains qui avaient eut des sexualités improbables -Catherine la Grande étant, aux yeux de Yuuri, la pire de tous, et partirent dans une discussion philosophique sur le rapport entre le sexe et la nourriture. Avant qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte, le contrôleur annonçait leur arrivée à Tsarkoïe Selo. 

Ils descendirent du train en discutant de Petrograd, que Yuuri n'avait pas encore vraiment visité. Le comte trouvait ça impardonnable : il décida -un peu tout seul- que le plus tôt possible, ils iraient se promener. Yuuri n'eut pas trop son mot à dire : le lendemain matin, il devait prendre le train de neuf heures pour visiter la ville.

 

* * *

 

 

Dans le mois qui suivit, Yuuri passa un certain temps avec Viktor. Beaucoup de temps, en fait. Le comte avait décidé que sa nouvelle passion était le tourisme, alors il emmena Yuuri visiter Petrograd, les jeudis et les dimanches, parfois les samedis. D'abord, ils restèrent dans le centre ville, autour de la forteresse Pierre-et-Paul, le lieu de la fondation historique de la ville. Le Palais d'Hiver, au bord de la Neva, n'avait pas beaucoup d’intérêt à être visité puisqu'il était converti en hôpital militaire, qui accueillait les blessés revenant du front. L'endroit faisait froid dans le dos à Yuuri : derrière la façade bleu ciel, avec les colonnes en marbre blanc et les dorures, on voyait rentrer les ambulances et on entendait de temps en temps des cris déchirants. Viktor aurait pu le faire rentrer dans les anciens appartements des tsars grâce à son statut impérial, mais Yuuri refusa. Après ça, Viktor se mit en tête de lui faire visiter les cathédrales Orthodoxes sur la perspective Nevski : d'abord Notre-Dame-de-Kazan, un bâtiment étrange avec des grandes ailes en colonnades de chaque côté, puis Saint-Isaac et sa superbe coupole dorée. Ceci dit, la préférée de Yuuri -comme de Viktor, d'ailleurs, était Saint-Sauveur-sur-le-Sang-Versé. Elle réussissait l'exploit d'être colossale tout en paraissant sortie d'un village de poupée. En bas, il y avait les grands murs en pierre rouge, percés de petites fenêtres rectangles, grillagés par le colonnes et les mosaïques. Ensuite, un peu plus haut, des arcs-de-cercle ornées de figures bibliques en mosaïque dorée s'agglutinaient sur les rebords, au dessus du canal qui longeait la cathédrale. Enfin, tout en haut, comme des champignons sur le toit, poussaient les coupoles. Toutes rondes, décorées d'or, elles jetaient un reflet magnifique dans l'eau. Ils déambulaient entre les palais sur le bords des canaux, regardaient les bateaux accoster dans le port. Souvent, Makkachin les accompagnait, visiblement ravi des balades.

 

Le midi, ils s'arrêtaient pour manger dans les cafés moderne, avec des motifs floraux dessinés sur les vitres et des reproductions de Mucha pendus aux murs. Ils s'asseyaient en face, devant les fenêtres et commentaient les visites du matin en regardant les gens passer. Yuuri attirait toujours les regards, car même dans les endroits mondains comme ceux-là, les étrangers et encore plus les asiatiques restaient rares. Ça ne dérangeait pas Viktor, ceci dit, qui de toutes façons était très vite reconnu aussi. Enfin, comment passer à côté de Viktor ?!

 

Il ne s'arrêtait juste... Juste jamais. S'il n'était pas en train de parler pendant cinquante minutes sans interruptions, il cherchait un moyen de grimper dans le clocher d'une cathédrale -alors que c'était très clairement interdit. Quand il trouvait -parce que, horreur, il  _ trouvait _ \- il se mettait en tête de sonner les cloches de plusieurs tonnes pour annoncer que « Yuuri Katsuki et Viktor Nikiforov étaient là ». Parce que oui, tout Petrograd avait besoin de le savoir. Quand il voyait quelque chose qui lui plaisait dans la rue -vitrine, chien, architecture-, il se jetait dessus à grand renforts d'exclamations et de mouvements de bras. Il essayait de se cacher dans des coins d'ombres entre les poubelles pour « faire le ninja ». Au restaurant, s'il ne s'était pas lié d'amitié avec les quatre tables environnantes, il n'était pas content. C'était en même temps épuisant et hilarant pour Yuuri. A la fin de la journée, généralement Yuuri se vautrait sur le banc d'un parc public et écoutait d'une oreille le babillage ininterrompu de Viktor, en se demandant si le comte n'était jamais épuisé.

 

Mais Yuuri pouvait fermer les yeux sur ses réactions exagérées et son besoin constant de se faire remarquer. Il appréciait sincèrement Viktor : il avait de l'humour et de la culture, c'était un guide intéressant qui pouvait passer en dix millisecondes d'une blague vaseuse sur les poulpes à une discussion incroyablement enrichissante sur l'histoire d'un quartier et ses spécificités socio-économiques. Encore plus intéressant : jamais il n'essayait de camoufler la vérité. Même quand elle était moche.

Il ne détournait pas les yeux quand un mendiant lui demandait de l'argent. Il répondait aux questions de Yuuri sur les filles de joies, les ouvriers, les paysans, les soldats et ses réponses étaient crues et sans détour. Puisqu'il travaillait pour la faculté de droit, il connaissait des chiffres sociaux précis -et cruels. Il ne sacrifiait pas la vérité pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. D'une certaine manière, Yuuri trouvait son honnêteté courageuse.  

 

Un soir de fin décembre, ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont de la Trinité, tournés vers la mer. Des embruns marins, froid et humides, mélangés à de la neige, leurs fouettaient le visage. L'air sentait fort le sel. Sous leurs pieds, la Neva se divisait en deux pour entourer l'île Vassilievski : à droite la Petite Neva, à gauche la grande Neva. Le fleuve était colossal, large et plat, comme une énorme route de béton sur laquelle personne ne passerait. Viktor pointa à leur gauche, haussant le ton pour couvrir le vent froid : « Reconnaissez-vous ? C'est le bord du palais d'Hiver, et juste là, un peu en amont, les jardins d'hiver ! ». Yuuri hocha la tête et pointa du doigt une grande tour effilée à leur droite :

 

\- Et là, c'est la forteresse Pierre-et-Paul, non ?

\- Oui ! Bravo ! Et là, juste en face...

 

Yuuri plissa les yeux, regarda le bout de l'île Vassilievski que Viktor pointait du bout du doigt, puis secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il ne savait pas.

 

\- L'université !, sourit Viktor en hurlant dans les oreilles de Yuuri.

\- Ah, c'est bien de me la montrer, j'y suis invité en fin de semaine prochaine. Venez, retournons sur la perspective Nevski, il y a trop de vent ici. 

 

Ils fuirent le pont pour retrouver les avenues plus passantes et moins gelées. Viktor demanda tout de suite :

 

\- Pourquoi allez vous à l'université ?

\- Une conférence sur les relations Russo-Japonaise. Je vais devoir... parler..., on sentait l'horreur dans sa voix.

\- Magnifique ! J'essayerais de venir vous voir, si mon emploi du temps me le permet. Oh, même s'il ne le permet pas, j'essayerais de venir, en fait !

 

Yuuri changea de sujet, gêné par la conversation :

 

\- J'ai du mal à croire que vous travailliez, je vous vois tellement souvent dehors.

 

Viktor s'arrêta une seconde en plissant les yeux :

 

\- Pardon ? Non, mais ! Je ne vous permet pas !

 

Il saisit une poignée de neige et l'envoya sur Yuuri, qui l'esquiva avec un petit éclat de rire. Il se redressa en se rendant compte qu'il était dans la rue et qu'il ne pouvait pas se donner en spectacle comme ça, mais Viktor n'avait pas ce genre de considération et lui explosa une boule de neige sur la manche. Yuuri roula des yeux en s'essuyant sous le regard amusé des passants. Il avait 25 ans, l'âge des batailles de boules de neige aurait dû être passé. Soudain, la question le prit :

 

\- Viktor, puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quel âge avez vous ?

\- Je vais sur mes 26 ans ! Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir...

\- Je sais... j'en fais 19.

 

Yuuri roula des yeux et recommença à marcher pendant que Viktor continuait :

 

\- C'est parce que je suis jeune à l'intérieur !

\- Peut-être un peu trop...

\- Mais vous aussi, vous êtes beau, Yuuri !

\- Euh-Pardon ?

\- Oui ! Très élégant, je trouve ! Et d'ailleurs, j'ai bien vu le calamar dans votre assiette, ce midi. La manière dont il vous regardait... il voulait vous faire des choses... Avec ses... tentacules...

\- AAAAAAH STOP.

 

Yuuri accéléra le pas en direction de la gare, enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe. Il sentait ses joues le brûler, sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'imaginer faisant quoi que ce soit avec un calamar. Il tourna au coin d'une rue pendant que Viktor le rattrapait :

 

\- Vous avez beaucoup de qualités. Tenez, par exemple : vous êtes très rapide pour vous adapter. Je sais que comprendre comment fonctionne un pays étranger est compliqué... Alors je n'ose imaginer un pays d'une civilisation si différente !

 

Yuuri se tourna pour le regarder :

 

\- Vous avez été à l'étranger ?, il leva un sourcil, interloqué. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Viktor puisse quitter Petrograd, ce qui était absurde avec sa fortune.

\- Oui ! J'ai étudié un an à Oxford et un an à la Sorbonne. Et j'ai passé des vacances en Espagne, en Italie, en Grèce, en... 

\- Oh, mon dieu, d'accord.

 

Ils revinrent vers la gare en discutant des différents endroits que Viktor avait visités. Il avait beaucoup aimé l'Italie, mais sa ville préférée était Barcelone. Il adorait les tapas, le soleil et l'architecture de Gaudi. Ça n'évoquait pas grand chose à Yuuri quand il lui parlait de la  _ Sagrada Família _ ou de la  _ Casa Batllo _ , mais il avait l'air sincèrement heureux d'en parler. Dans le train retournant à Tsarkoïe Selo, Yuuri finit par lui avouer qu'il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, alors Viktor tapa du plat de la main sur la table en bois vernis de leur compartiment :

 

\- Yuuri ! J'ai une idée !

\- Oui ?

\- Quelle maison du village chinois habitez-vous ?

\- Euh- la n°6, pourquoi ?

\- Bien ! Je vais dans ma chambre au palais pour récupérer les cartes postales là bas et pendant ce temps, vous préparez à manger. Je vous les commenterait en mangeant... Au fait, le doute me prend... Je vous ai bien invité, pour demain, n'est-ce pas ?

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain, Yuuri arrêta de travailler vers seize heures. Évidemment, Viktor ne l'avait pas du tout invité avant, il avait du changer ses plans aux dernier moment. Il avait passé la soirée de la veille à regarder des images de Barcelone en mangeant du  _ katsudon _ avec Viktor.

Il s'enferma dans les toilettes de l'ambassade pour quitter sa chemise et son pantalon de travail et enfiler la tenue de soirée que Yuuko lui avait choisi. Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise dedans, le costume sentait le neuf et le tissu affreusement rigide le gênait. Ceci dit, il ne pouvait pas se pointer à un événement mondain dans sa vieille chemise en lin. Avant de sortir, il laissa Yuuko lui arranger son costume et ses cheveux. Il enfila son manteau et laissa les Nishigori à l'ambassade. Viktor lui avait dit : « Ce n'est que pour fêter la fin de la rénovation de l'hôtel privé de ma famille, rien de très spectaculaire ! », mais le connaissant... il était quand même plus prudent de s'habiller comme pour un bal. 

 

Il n'avait pas plus de cinq minutes de trajet pour rejoindre l’hôtel privé des Nikiforov. C'était l'immeuble en travaux devant lequel Yuuri passait tous les jours. La porte était en bois sombre massif, richement sculptée, elle tranchait avec l'ocre lumineux de la façade. Au dessus, deux allégories tenaient un blason orné d'un Н, la première lettre de « Nikiforov » en cyrillique. Les fenêtres étaient larges et haute, rectangle, entourée chacune par une colonne de chaque côté. Les tuiles rouges surplombaient une petite lucarne ronde, plantée au milieu du fronton. 

 

La porte était grande ouverte et une foule assez compacte se pressait dans la cour intérieure. A l'évidence, tout le monde dans cette cour était riche : il y avait des gants en cuir, des robes en soie garnie de dentelle, des hauts de formes et des grandes moustaches. L'air sentait fort le parfum et l'eau de Cologne. Yuuri jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui : où était Viktor ? Avait-il invité tous ces gens ? Comment peut-on connaître autant de monde ? A sa droite, un homme blond, plutôt jeune, avec de très beaux yeux verts et l'air amical discutait en anglais avec un grand brun exubérant. Yuuri fit quelques pas dans la foule mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : Viktor n'était nulle part. Pour s'occuper et ne pas avoir l'air trop gêné, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Les derniers rayons du soleil allongeaient les ombres des invités. La cour était carrée, bordée par des arbustes en pots taillés proprement. Sur la façade à gauche, il y avait un grand escalier qui semblait mener vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble et celle de droite était intégralement couverte par un gigantesque tissu rouge. Au dessus de l'escalier, il avait un balcon en fer forgé, orné de ce que Yuuri supposait être le blason des Nikiforov. Il était séparé de l'intérieur de l'immeuble par un épais rideau rouge. A mi-hauteur, sur les quatre murs, un autre tissu -blanc, cette fois- avait été tendu, couvrant les façades sur un petit mètre de hauteur. On avait mis quelques chaises dans la cours, tournées vers la façade avec l'escalier et le balcon. Un groupe de dames les avaient pris d’assaut : les hommes étaient debout, discutant tranquillement.  

 

Le soleil disparu derrière l'immeuble, la cour et ses invités se retrouvèrent plongés dans une semi-obscurité. L'homme blond de toute à l'heure regardait Yuuri avec curiosité, celui-ci se déplaça jusqu'à la tenture pour se sortir un peu de la foule. Tout le monde discutait avec un ton vaguement fébrile. De ce Yuuri pouvait entendre, Viktor était au cœur des conversations : comment allait être la réception de ce soir ? Allait-il annoncer quelque chose d'important ? Une fiancée, peut-être ? Incroyable comme les Nikiforov n'arrivaient pas à caser leur seul et unique héritier. Et pourtant, tout Petrograd avait les yeux tournés vers lui, attendait qu'il montre de l’intérêt pour quelqu'un. Non, je vais vous dire, moi. Il est bien plus malin que ça. Il veut plus  _ haut _ . Il est riche, noble, beau, très éduqué. Il veut une  _ princesse _ .

 

Quelque part en haut, il y eut un bruit. La porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon s'ouvrit et Viktor sorti, portant une chemise blanche avec un nœud papillon, un veston et un pantalon noirs sous une veste cintrée. Les murmures dans la foule se turent. Makkachin apparut aux pieds de son maître, qui s'écria :

 

\- Regarde, Makkachin ! Nos invités sont déjà là ! Comment allez-vous, mes amis ?

 

L'homme blond répondit quelque chose dans une langue que Yuuri identifia comme du français, sans pour autant comprendre la réplique. La foule eut un petit rire et Viktor sourit, continuant la conversation en français. Makkachin agitait la queue comme un petit fou. Au bout de quelques échanges, le comte se pencha depuis le bord du balcon :

 

\- Enfin, enfin ! J'étais très heureux à l'idée de vous montrer mon immeuble tout nouvellement rénové. Si beau, par ailleurs, j'ose le dire : un des plus beaux et des plus modernes de Russie... Mais... Je crains que notre réception soit compromise...

 

Il avait dit ça sur un ton qui sous-entendait que la soirée n'était pas compromise le moins du monde et qu'il jouait la comédie, mais ses invités, bon public, poussèrent des « Ooooh ! » de déception. Yuuri le regarda sans comprendre. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait  _ encore  _ ? 

 

\- Pourquoi donc, Monsieur Nikiforov ?, demanda une jeune femme, habillée en soie bleue, assise.

\- Eh bien... Ah... Non, je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire...

 

Il se mit à faire théâtralement les cent pas sur son petit balcon, provoquant des rires en bas. Le groupe des femmes essaya de le convaincre : « Mais vous pouvez tout nous dire, Monsieur Nikiforov ! ». Il s'arrêta de tourner en rond et revint au balcon :

 

\- C'est que, très chères, je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'aider...

\- Mais si, mais si ! Dites nous tout !

 

Il fit semblant de réfléchir. Les hommes, debout derrière les chaises, se mirent aussi à l'interpeller. Yuuri resta poliment en retrait, mal à l'aise dans les mises en scène. Pour finir, Viktor « céda » à ses invités et ouvrit les bras :

 

\- Eh bien ! Voila : il y a entre mes domestiques et moi un certain désaccord, qui fait que je suis trop préoccupé pour faire la fête...

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. Il se trouve que Makkachin accomplit, depuis quelques temps, des miracles.

\- Des miracles ?!

\- Des miracles ! Des phénomènes... Parfaitement inexpliqués. Des mystères. 

\- Oooooh...

\- Bien sûr, moi, je veux me lancer dans le cirque. Pensez-vous ! Le premier chien-magicien ! Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire... Magichien.

 

Éclats de rire dans l'assemblée, Viktor eut un grand sourire, visiblement ravi de son jeu de mot.  _ Tu ferais un très bon présentateur de cirque, _ pensa Yuuri. Ceci dit, il avait rit aussi, même si la blague était nulle.

 

\- Maaais !, reprit Viktor avec un ton dramatique, Mes domestiques me soutiennent que Makkachin, quoiqu'il soit exceptionnellement beau et intelligent... (il baissa les yeux sur son chien) N'est pas magique. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait nous aider à départager !

 

Il poussa un faux soupir comique et les dames s’exclamèrent que bien sûr, elles allaient l'aider à prouver que Makkachin était réellement magicien. 

 

\- Ah, Madame Ioussoupov ! Je savais que vous seriez toujours prête à me rendre service !, lança t-il avec un grand sourire.

 

Un homme, le brun que Yuuri avait déjà repéré, eut un sourire carnassier en annonçant que lui, au contraire, était persuadé que les domestiques avaient raisons et que Viktor se faisait des idées. Indignation du côté des dames, un grand débat se mit en route pour savoir si oui ou non, Makkachin pouvait être magique.

 

Viktor, penché au dessus de son balcon, chercha Yuuri dans l'assemblée. Il scanna des yeux les groupes de personnes avant de l'apercevoir. Il lui fit un clin d’œil. Yuuri eut quelques secondes d'étonnement avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Le comte se redressa et tapa dans ses mains :

 

\- Allons, allons, mes amis ! Ne nous disputons pas ! Pourquoi ne pas laisser Makkachin nous montrer ce qu'il sait faire ?

 

Entendant le murmure d'approbation, il se tourna vers son chien, qui était resté sagement assis, regardant les humains s'agiter.

 

\- Eh bien, Makkachin ? Lumière !

 

Le chien répondit avec un jappement heureux et retourna à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Il y eut vingt secondes de silence, puis il revint, tenant une corde dans sa bouche. Il tira un grand coup dessus en agitant la tête et un grésillement retentit dans l'immeuble. 

 

Sous le tissus qui faisait le tour des façades, des points de lumières s'étaient mis à briller. Un murmure collectif d'appréciation monta de la foule. Ça alors ! Viktor avait l'électricité ! Et comme ses ampoules étaient puissantes ! On y voyait comme en plein jour !   

Depuis son balcon, Viktor se retrouva baigné dans la lumière, entouré par deux lampes électriques qui illuminaient son visage. Il étendit les bras, comme pour dire : « Ta-daaaa ! », et Yuuri lui trouva un aspect d'ange, avec ses cheveux étrangement blonds, sa peau pâle et ses bras grands ouverts. Un sourire radieux et confiant lui plissait les lèvres. D'un coup, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Yuuri et il lui sourit, à lui, personnellement, au milieu de toute la foule. 

 

Il les laissa admirer les jeux de lumières sur les façades sculptées, sourire aux lèvres. Yuuri ne pouvait qu'admirer la manière dont Viktor menait la foule, interpellait les uns et les autres. Il n'avait visiblement aucun mal à attirer toute l'attention et la garder. Partout où Yuuri tournait la tête, les yeux étaient levés vers Viktor. L'admiration pour lui était facile à lire dans les regards. Il se redressa finalement :

 

\- Eh bien, n'est-ce pas magique ?

 

Il s'ensuivit une discussion très drôle où il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que les dames lui expliquait par rapport à l'électricité et au fait que Makkachin ai sûrement tout bêtement trouvé l'interrupteur. Viktor finit par admettre que oui, peut-être, effectivement, les maçons lui avaient bien parlé d'électricité, maintenant qu'on lui y faisait penser... Ensuite, il lança une mini-chasse au trésor dans la cours pour qui trouverait la cordelette qui ferait tomber le tissus et révélerait les lampadaires. Bien sûr, il tricha allègrement pour aider la plus jeune des femmes -peut-être seize ou dix-sept ans, estima Yuuri- à gagner. Cela lui attira moultes protestations de la part du brun, un certain Leroy, qui se lança avec son hôte dans une joute verbale qui dura bien dix minutes. Ils s'échangeaient à toutes vitesses des piques cinglantes et ridiculement polies. C'était... Assez distrayant, en fait. Viktor avait trouvé quelqu'un pour faire le spectacle presque à sa place, et Yuuri suspectait que ce soit parfaitement prévu.

 

\- Fort bien, monsieur Leroy ! Si Makkachin n'est pas magique, comment expliquez-vous ce qui va suivre ?

 

Leroy plissa les yeux et croisa les bras, semblant lui dire :  _ balance, mon pote _ . Viktor regarda donc son chien, qui s'était assis, semblant attendre quelque chose :

 

\- Vas-tu dire bonjour à nos invités, Makkachin ?

 

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que le caniche rentrait à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, suivi de Viktor. Naturellement, la foule se tourna vers les escaliers, s'attendant à voir sortir le chien et son maître sur la première marche depuis le palier. Mais rien ne vint. Le perron restait vide et les gens se lancèrent des regards d’incompréhension. L'homme blond appela : « Viktor ? » mais personne ne lui répondit.  Un groupe de dames âgées se mit à glousser, sans doute habituées aux mises en scène de Viktor. Tout le monde releva la tête en le voyant revenir sur son balcon, sauf Yuuri, qui sentit quelque chose lui tirer la manche. Il baissa les yeux :

 

\- Makkachin ?! Comment...

 

La foule se tourna vers lui comme un seul homme, détournant son attention de Viktor qui souriait. Avec ce sourire, sa bouche semblait faire la forme d'un cœur :

 

\- Ah, Monsieur Katsuki ! Il faut croire que vous aurez toujours la préférence de Makkachin !

 

Ce dernier se hissa pour mettre ses pattes de devant sur le costume de Yuuri, qui lui frotta la tête instinctivement. D'un coup, tout le monde sembla le remarquer et il y eut un petit silence gêné quand on se rendit compte que personne ne savait qui était cet asiatique. Le silence prit vite fin quand la jeune femme en soie bleue demanda :

 

\- Mais ? Comment Makkachin a t-il pu descendre ? Nous avons bien vu qu'il n'est pas passé par les escalier !

\- C'est vrai, ça ! Viktor, vous nous cachez un escalier !

\- Je vous promet que non, Christophe !

\- Alors ...?

\- Je vous avait bien dit : il est magichien !, rit le comte avec un petit mouvement de main.

 

_ Arrête avec ton jeu de mot nul _ ., pensa Yuuri. Pendant une seconde, il n'y eut que les chuchotis de la foule et... un très légers bruit de rouage mécanique. Yuuri releva les yeux vers Viktor. Celui-ci le regardait déjà depuis son perchoir et, quand il comprit que Yuuri avait comprit, il lui fit un clin d’œil. Makkachin s'assit aux pieds de Yuuri, visiblement très content que la foule le regarde en chuchotant. Viktor laissa tout le monde se poser des question, réfléchir et s'interpeller pendant quelques minutes et fit un petit signe de la main pour attirer l'attention de Yuuri, qui papouillait Makkachin. Quand il fut sûr de l'avoir, il se redressa dans une position très digne. Automatiquement, Yuuri l'imita, ce qui le fit sourire.

 

\- Mesdames et messieurs, je pense que quelqu'un parmi vous a une réponse !

 

L'aristocratie Russe s'entre-regarda, cherchant des yeux celui qui savait d'où venait Makkachin. Yuuri se racla la gorge et, essayant de parler avec la voix la plus claire possible :

 

\- Monsieur Nikiforov... Votre hôtel dispose de l'électricité, maintenant... Je pense que Makkachin s'en est servi.

 

Silence attentif :

 

\- N'aurait-il pas prit l'ascenseur ?

 

Viktor s'adressa à son chien :

 

\- Makkachin ? Serait-ce possible ? Ascenseur ?

 

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : il bondit sur ses pattes et attrapa le grand tissu rouge qui couvrait la partie gauche de la façade avec sa gueule pour tirer dessus. Yuuri roula intérieurement des yeux. Il avait dressé son chien pour réagir au mot « ascenseur ». Viktor était... beaucoup trop. 

 

Comme prévu, le tissu forma une flaque rouge sur le sol pour révéler une cage d'ascenseur en fer forgé, rehaussé de dorure, qui montait sur deux étages. Ce n'était pas étonnant que personne n'ai trouvé : les ascenseur à l’électricité était un luxe que Yuuri n'avait jamais vu qu'au palais impérial de Tsarkoïe Selo. Bien sûr que Viktor allait en faire une telle mise en scène pour le révéler. 

D'ailleurs, le mécanisme eut l'effet escompté : il y eut un cœur d'exclamations suivant la révélation.

 

\- Alors, je n'ai pas de magichien ? Tout cela ne serait que l’œuvre très habile d'une entreprise de bâtiment que je vous recommande chaleureusement et dont je peux vous fournir les coordonnées ? OOOOH, cruelle déception !

 

_ ARRÊTE AVEC TON JEU DE MOT NUL _ . Makkachin caracola devant la cabine, visiblement très fier de lui. Viktor s'inclina, l'air satisfait de son spectacle, et annonça :

 

\- Venez me consoler ! Une collation vous attend dans le grand salon, au premier. 

 

Bien évidemment, tout le monde se pressa pour essayer l'ascenseur, qui ne pouvait pas contenir plus de cinq personnes, alors qu'il y en avait dans la cours une trentaine. Yuuri décida donc de passer par l'escalier, Makkachin sur les talons. Il n'était qu'à la moitié du palier que Viktor l'avait rejoint à mi-chemin (descendre pour remonter, typiquement quelque chose qu'il faisait). Il applaudit en voyant Yuuri : 

 

\- Vous avez été beaucoup plus rapide que je ne le pensais, Monsieur Katsuki !

 

Yuuri eut un sourire : 

 

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, j'ai vu celui du palais impérial encore hier.

\- Quand même ! Ah, vous savez ? J'étais sûr et certain que vous seriez le premier à trouver !

\- Tant mieux si je ne vous ai pas déçu, alors. Mais quand même... Toute l'énergie que vous avez mis dans cette mise en scène...

 

Viktor sourit en continuant à monter l'escalier :

 

\- Il faut bien ça pour rester l'hôte le plus raffiné de Petrograd. Avez-vous vu la tête de Jean-Jacques ? Il ne pourra pas faire une réception plus mémorable ce mois-ci.

\- Jean-Jacques ?

\- Leroy. Un diplomate canadien. Je vous le présenterais.

 

Yuuri fit une drôle de tête :

 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir... Je veux dire... Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans les foules...

 

Viktor se retourna en plissant les yeux :

 

\- Pourtant vous êtes diplomate... vous n'aimez pas votre métier ?

\- Si ! Si... Simplement-

 

Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Comment expliquer ce paradoxe ? Yuuri aimait sincèrement ce monde. Être ambassadeur lui donnait l'impression d'aider les pays à fonctionner ensemble, il se sentait utile. Tout l'univers des bals de cours et de l'aristocratie le fascinait. Il savait toute la préparation, la réflexion, le contrôle sur soi exigé pour savoir se tenir en société et il admirait les personnes qui, comme Viktor, faisaient tout ça avec tant de facilité.

 

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime quelque chose que l'on est à l'aise avec, n'est-ce pas ? 

 

Viktor le regarda une seconde, la tête légèrement penchée et fini par admettre :

 

\- Effectivement. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Mais je trouve que vous vous en sortez très bien, à votre manière, Monsieur Katsuki.

 

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir et lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'au salon où se tenait la réception. Yuuri le suivit docilement, un peu perturbé d'avoir dit quelque chose qui lui semblait si personnel. 

 

Le salon était exactement comme ce que Yuuri avait imaginé : une vaste pièce cerclée de grandes fenêtres donnant sur la cours. Le plafond était de verre et de bois clair, décoré avec des motifs fleuri Art Nouveau. Malheureusement, la puissance des lampes électriques sur les murs empêchait de regarder le ciel étoilé de Petrograd. Disposés par îlots, des fauteuils et des canapés recouverts de tissus fleuris étaient déjà pris d'assaut. Des domestiques passaient entre les convives en proposant des verres de champagnes et des piles d'amuse-bouches colorés. 

Yuuri n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder à regarder, que Viktor l'avait traîné au milieu d'un groupe de femmes et commençait déjà à le présenter comme « un grand ami ». Quand est-ce qu'il avait gagné ce titre ? Aucune idée, mais Viktor donnait l'air d'en être parfaitement convaincu. Il laissa Yuuri se présenter, ce que celui-ci fit tant bien que mal. A peine il avait mentionné le Japon que toutes les dames se pressèrent autour de lui pour le harceler de questions. Le temps qu'il réponde, Viktor avait disparu dans la foule.

 

Il ne réapparu qu'une demi-heure après, quand Yuuri était encore le centre de l'attention des dames, pour lui présenter d'autres diplomates étrangers : Leroy, le fameux canadien, Giacometti le suisse et la fratrie Crispino, des italiens*. 

Les femmes protestèrent quand Viktor leur enleva Yuuri, ce qui fit beaucoup rire le comte. L'une d'elle, la comtesse Ioussoupov, assura à Yuuri qu'elle l'inviterait à une réception « sans ce gêneur ». Yuuri les remercia avec force de politesse et rejoint Viktor et ses amis.

 

Ils parlèrent de la guerre et de l'économie, ce qui était intéressant mais bien moins amusant que les questions des dames. Viktor était assez proches d'eux tous. Outre sa politesse habituelle, Yuuri comprenait bien qu'il connaissait des détails personnels sur eux : leurs familles, leurs positions politiques, leurs histoires et leurs lieu de vacances. Apparemment, Viktor avait passé un mois chez Giacometti en Suisse. Ils s'étaient rencontré pendant que Viktor étudiait à la Sorbonne. 

 

Ceci dit, il ne se sentait pas aussi exclu qu'il ne l'aurait craint : Viktor lui demandait constamment son avis et l'écoutait sans jamais l'interrompre. Au début, Yuuri eût peur que sa présence ne gêne les autres. Les amis de Viktor étaient tous des gens cultivés, vifs d'esprit et prompts aux débats, ils auraient pu se désintéresser poliment de ce qu'il racontait. Mais, peut-être grâce à l'aide de Viktor, Yuuri capta son reflet dans la vitre : un diplomate calme, que plusieurs autres écoutaient en sirotant leurs champagnes, l'air intéressés. Un sentiment de fierté étrange se logea dans sa poitrine.

 

Il s'entendit particulièrement avec Sara Crispino, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire à son jumeau. Il trouvait Leroy arrogant et Giacometti envahissant, mais il pouvait voir ce qui les rapprochait de Viktor : un charisme évident.

 

Yuuri savait très bien qu'il tenait mal l'alcool, alors il se goinfra de tartine de caviar pour éviter de boire du champagne. Peu à peu, le salon se vida. Les couples mariés partirent les premiers, suivit des jeunes femmes. Vers minuit, le dernier des amis de Viktor était parti et Yuuri était seul avec son hôte dans un canapé, une flûte de champagne tiède à la main.

 

La lumière électrique commençait à lui brûler les yeux, mais il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu se coucher. Ils étaient prit dans une discussion épique sur l' _ Illiade _ que Yuuri avait enfin fini de lire et qu'il voulait comprendre en détails. Il buvait les explications de Viktor sur l'origine de ce texte et le contexte de son écriture, puis sur les légendes qui entouraient les différents personnages. Yuuri décida qu'il se plongerait dans la mythologie grecque le plus tôt possible. Viktor aimait Achille et Hector pour le côté spectaculaire de leurs exploits. Yuuri préférait Ulysse et Patrocle, plus discrets mais plus malins. 

 

La bonne passa vers une heure moins le quart pour ranger le salon. Viktor la pressa d'aller se coucher et de laisser le nettoyage pour le lendemain, même si elle semblait bien embêtée de laisser le salon dans l'état où il était. Elle insista tant et si bien pour au moins s'occuper des miettes de toast et du champagne renversés sur les tables que Viktor s'adressa à Yuuri :

 

\- Allons dans ma chambre., puis s'adressant à son employée : Et je vous prie, ne vous fatiguez pas trop.

 

Elle les chassa avec son chiffon et ils prirent l’ascenseur pour atteindre le deuxième étage, armés de la dernière bouteille. Ils passèrent parce que qui semblait être le bureau de Viktor, avec un secrétaire portant une montagne de papiers et un téléphone flambant neuf, pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

 

Elle était au sommet de l'immeuble et un mur entier était occupé par un balcon. Le parquet en bois sombre grinçait et la lumière venait principalement de la baie vitrée, par laquelle on voyait la perspective Liteiny de nuit. Un immense lit à baldaquin en fer, l'air terriblement confortable, aux draps blancs et gris, occupait le centre de la pièce. Les seuls meubles étaient une table de nuit encombrée et une étagère pleine de livres sous la fenêtre. Pas de fioritures, les murs étaient de la même couleur que les draps et le plafond était blanc. Seule fantaisie à interpeller Yuuri, une dizaine de petites ampoules pendaient du plafond. Quand Viktor les alluma, une lumière presque naturelle, blanche, tomba sur la pièce. Yuuri n'aurait absolument pas imaginé la chambre de Viktor comme ça.*

 

Ils s'assirent sur le parquet, en face de la baie vitrée, continuant à discuter, la bouteille de champagne oubliée dans un coin. Yuuri n'était pas certain que tout ça soit très protocolaire mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à foutre. 

 

Un des moments les plus tristes, je trouve, c'est quand Achille apprend la mort de Patrocle., annonça - t-il.

 

Viktor hocha la tête :

 

\- Je meurs -au moins intérieurement-  à chaque fois.

\- En fait, son amitié avec Achille est le fil conducteur du livre. 

 

Son interlocuteur tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés :

 

\- Leur « amitié » ?

\- Euh... Oui ?  

 

Non, vu la tête de Viktor, quelque chose clochait. Celui-ci émit un petit rire :

 

\- Amitié !

\- Je-

\- Vous avez du mal à lire certaine chose entre les lignes, n'est-ce pas, Yuuri ?

 

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, perplexe. En soupirant, Viktor se leva pour aller chercher son exemplaire de l' _ Iliade _ sur son étagère. Il le feuilleta quelques secondes puis lu à voix haute :

 

\- A l'annonce de la mort de Patrocle à Achille  _ : Il parla ainsi, et la noire nuée de la douleur enveloppa Akhilleus, et il saisit de ses deux mains la poussière du foyer et la répandit sur sa tête, et il en souilla sa belle face ; et la noire poussière souilla sa tunique nektaréenne et, lui-même, étendu tout entier dans la poussière, gisait, et des deux mains arrachait sa chevelure. _ Blablabla...  _ Antilokhos aussi gémissait, répandant des larmes, et tenait les mains d'Akhilleus qui sanglotait dans son noble cœur. Et le Nestôride,  _ Antilokhos, donc, _ craignait qu'il se tranchât la gorge avec l'airain. _ L'airain de son épée, hein.

 

Yuuri pencha la tête. Oui, Homère rappelait tous les trois chapitres à quel point Achille était dévasté par la perte de son ami, il avait lu ce passage. Et … ? Viktor roula des yeux, sauta quelques paragraphes et reprit :

 

\- Un peu plus loin, Achille :  _ car je ne veux plus vivre, ni m'inquiéter des hommes, à moins que Hektôr, percé par ma lance, ne rende l'âme, et que Patroklos Ménoitiade, livré en pâture aux chiens, ne soit vengé.* _

 

Nouveau silence. Viktor sembla attendre quelque chose.

 

\- Eh bien, oui..., tenta Yuuri, Il est vraiment... pas... content ?

\- J'abandonne ! Achille et Patrocle sont  _ amants _ , Monsieur Katsuki, pas juste amis ! Achille est complètement dévasté !

 

_ Oh. _ , pensa Yuuri.

 

_ Oh, ça explique des choses. _ Il avait toujours trouvé les réactions d'Achille un peu exagéré (à partir du moment où on lui apporte le cadavre de Patrocle, il se met à tuer à peu près tout ce qui bouge, puis il organisent des jeux funéraires grandioses où il tue douze gamins troyens et fini par se laisser tuer). Pour un ami, c'est un peu extrême, mais s'ils étaient amants... Effectivement, ça faisait une très belle histoire d'amour tragique. Avec un paquet de dommages collatéraux.

 

\- Je... Je n'avais pas compris... C'est vrai que... Ça  du sens.

\- Mais vous ne vous y attendiez pas, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, on n'a pas l'habitude, dans un livre, de... enfin, vous comprenez.

 

Viktor plissa les yeux, l'air vaguement agacé :

 

\- Ce n'est pas grave., il referma le livre sèchement, Je ne le prend pas personnellement.

 

* * *

 

 

L'université impériale de Petrograd était un bâtiment néo-classique, rouge brique à colonnes blanches. Les derniers étudiants retardataires traversaient à grands pas les pelouses enneigées du campus pour rentrer chez eux. Le pas pressé de Yuuri qui voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre les bâtiments et lui ne faisait pas du tout tache. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en Russie, il accueillait avec bonheur l'air froid qui lui fouettait le visage et qui calmait les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il se mit presque à courir en apercevant l'entrée du campus. 

 

L'après-midi avait si bien commencé, pourtant ! D'abord, habillé de son plus beau costume, il avait fait le tour de l'université en compagnie du doyen, de quelques éminents professeurs et du responsable de la faculté de langues. Ils avaient vu les principaux bâtiments et les amphithéâtres, avaient parlé à des étudiants et discuté des différentes avancées scientifiques. Ensuite, il avait participé à une table ronde sur les relations entre les empires russes et japonais, qui avait duré près de trois heures sans discontinuer, dans laquelle il avait dû intervenir plusieurs fois. Par chance, il était assis à côté d'une fenêtre. Vers quatre heures de l'après midi, il avait aperçu du coin de l’œil des cheveux blonds, presque blancs dans la pelouse en contrebas. Viktor s'était arrêté quelques instants, scannant la façade du bâtiment où se trouvait Yuuri, mais les reflets des vitres avaient dû l'empêcher de le voir. Yuuri aurait voulu se lever et lui faire coucou, mais... c'était moyennement poli. Au bout d'une minute de recherche infructueuse, Viktor parti en direction du bâtiment de droit. Dommage.

 

Après la table ronde vint le moment que Yuuri appréhendait. Il monta sur l'estrade, fit face au doyen et se racla la gorge. Son discours de remerciement, qui assurait les chercheurs russes de la collaboration de leurs homologues japonais et autres banalités, était près depuis longtemps, mais... Sa gorge se serra et il se sentit rougir.

Alors il imagina Viktor. Assit sur la chaise en face, le doigt au coin de sa bouche, comme d'habitude, il arborait son regard bienveillant et intéressé. C'est ça, il fallait parler pour Viktor, comme il faisait tout le temps, comme s'il était en confiance avec quelqu'un dont il savait qu'il écouterait et qu'il se passionnerait pour ce que Yuuri raconterait. Il inspira et, étonnement, les mots lui vinrent naturellement. Si ce n'était que Viktor, tout était beaucoup plus simple. Son discours eut le succès prévu et le doyen le raccompagna avec un grand sourire à l'entrée du campus. Yuuri était fier et soulagé à ce moment là. 

 

C'est là qu'il prit une idée vraiment  _ mauvaise _ à Yuuri. Il voulait remercier Viktor, lui raconté comment la visite s'était déroulé, le  _ voir _ . Il avait toujours aimé les universités, les années de savoir et de recherches qui s'empilaient dans les bibliothèques et l'apprentissage constant, il devait dire à Viktor comme celle de Petrograd lui avait plu. Il se mit donc en tête de retrouver le bâtiment de droit. Après avoir tourné dans le campus une bonne heure, il finit par le trouver au détour d'une allée. Il s'engouffra dedans avec cette tactique vague de déambuler dedans jusqu'à trouver Viktor. Le bâtiment était quasi-vide : la plupart des étudiants avaient fini les cours et l'avait déserté. Il parcouru les couloirs au hasard, jusqu'à entendre une voix. Elle venait du bureau le plus éloigné, au fin fond du couloir. Yuuri colla son oreille à la porte, après avoir lu l'étiquette qu'elle portait : « Pr. Y. Feltsman ». Il ne voulait pas vraiment espionner, il voulait surtout savoir si Viktor était là. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il ne voulait rien  _ savoir _ de trop. Deux hommes discutaient, l'un semblant nettement plus jeune que l'autre :

 

\- Moi je dis que le peuple n'est pas prêt. Le tsar...

 

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par des bruits de pas, puis la conversation sembla s'éloigner vers le fond de la salle, Yuuri ne put pas comprendre les mots. Quand la voix du plus âgés fut à nouveau audible, il annonça :

 

\- Qui te dit que je n'ai aucun moyen de l'atteindre ?

\- On parle d'un ministère, Yakov.

\- Je sais. Et si je te montre... Cette personne ?

 

Le plus jeune eu une exclamation choquée :

 

\- Vikt... Lui ? En personne ? Tu te fous de moi ?

 

Yuuri ouvrit grand les yeux « Vikt » ?! Il voulu s'écarter, mais, malgré lui, son oreille resta collé contre la porte.

 

\- Je ne peux pas être plus sérieux.

\- … Si on découvre... 

\- C'est un risque que nous sommes prêt à prendre. La situation doit évoluer beaucoup plus vite.

\- Yakov, je te le répète : je ne pense pas que le peuple soit prêt. Quelqu'un de cette envergure... C'est un pion à sacrifier plus tard dans la partie.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Et de toutes façons, tout est déjà fait.

 

Yuuri se recula précipitamment du battant, la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit. Doucement, tout doucement, il s'éloigna. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il se mit à courir, le cœur battant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ça va sans dire, mais j'aurais aimé inclure les autres personnages (Pitchit & Seung-gil, entre autres) dans cette scène. Malheureusement, la politique de l'Europe de l'époque étant plutôt... nombriliste, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai eût à cette époque des diplomates de THAILANDE (pas encore vraiment la Thailande, en plus) et de la Corée, qui n'avaient pas encore leur importance actuelle à l'international.
> 
> * La chambre de Viktor est inspirée de la même série de photographies qui a inspirée son appartement dans l'anime ;)
> 
> * Traduction Leconte de Lisle (1866)
> 
> Merci à Corasticot !


	4. Janvier 1916

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre c'est surtout Yuuri qui essaye de survivre à l'humour de Viktor.  
> Désolée pour la mise en page qui est encore hésitante :/

On était début janvier et la température extérieure était tellement basse que c'en était ridicule. Yuuri, debout dans le coin cuisine de sa petite maison, surveillait sa bouilloire en regardant la neige par la fenêtre. Les flocons tombaient tranquillement dans le froid du dimanche après-midi. 

Yuuri pris le luxe de passer dix minutes à décider quel genre de thé il se ferait. Il examina tous ses pots d'herbes sèches avant d'opter pour un thé russe qu'on lui avait offert. Il n'avait rien à faire de l'après midi, et il comptait bien  _ en profiter _ . Pas de papier, pas de sociabilisation aujourd’hui. Il revint vers sa chambre avec sa tasse à la main, la posa au pied de son lit et s'enroula dans une couverture. Il attrapa le dernier livre que Viktor lui avait prêté –  _ Le portrait de Dorian Gray _ \- et décida solennellement que plus jamais il ne bougerait. Autour de lui, tout était calme. Ce n'était que lui, son livre, son thé et-

-la sonnerie stridente du téléphone. 

 

« ARH. »

 

Au début, il essaya de l'ignorer, mais la sonnerie continua ; longtemps. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il ne voulait pas parler à quelqu'un, il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix. Mais quand il pensait qu'elle touchait à sa fin, elle reprenait de plus belle, alors au bout d'un moment, il fut bien obligé d'arrêter de l'ignorer et de se lever, quittant son cocon avec un immense effort. Il attrapa le micro du téléphone :

 

\-  _ Moshi moshi _  ?

\- Ah, Yuuri ! J'ai cru qu'un poulpe vous avait attrapé !, la voix au bout du fil était rieuse et familière. 

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Nikiforov. Non, j'étais simplement en train de lire le livre que vous m'avez donné. J'étais bien. Au chaud. Sous ma couette. Tranquille.

\- … C'était pour vous parler de ninjas.

\- Le téléphone est payant, vous savez ?

\- Je plaisante ! (On entendait le rire dans la voix de Viktor, même déformée par le téléphone.) C'était pour vous inviter à un ballet.

\- Ah ?

 

Yuuri s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, intéressé, tendant le bras pour attraper sa tasse.

 

\- Oui, ils rejouent un classique, samedi prochain !  _ La Bayadère _ , vous connaissez ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Alors venez ! Je vous promet, il est fantastique !

\- Je euh... D'accord. Oui, bien sûr, ça m’intéresse.

\- C'est dit, alors ! Je vous attendrai devant le théâtre Mariinski. Vous voyez où il est, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... oui, je vois.

\- Parfait ! Mercredi soir.

\- A mercredi, alors ?

\- Non, attendez...

\- Oui ?

\- …

\- …

\- On ne peut vraiment pas parler de ninjas ?

\-  _ Viktor _ .

 

* * *

 

La nuit était gelée et noire d'encre, sans lune ni étoile. Elle jetait sur la place du Théâtre un vent agressif qui lacérait les vêtements et griffait les visages. L’ombre engloutissait le haut des immeubles et les ruelles. Des bourrasques de neige s'élevaient des trottoirs et allaient frapper les passants, les forçant à courir pour rejoindre leur destination. 

Devant le théâtre Mariinski, les lampadaires dessinaient des cercles de lumière jaune dans lesquels passaient des gens en épais manteaux de fourrure. Les dames gardaient le bas de leurs robes en soie au sec en le relevant sur leurs bottines en cuir, les cendres des cigarettes s’envolaient comme des petites braises. 

 

Quand Yuuri se décida à quitter les employés pressés et lessivés pour rejoindre l'aristocratie, il repéra de loin Viktor. Il babillait joyeusement avec un groupe de jeunes femmes, la fin de sa cigarette à la main. Il portait un manteau noir, un costume assorti avec un nœud papillon et ses éternels gants en daims bruns. Yuuri avait essayé d'être présentable aussi, mais il avait froid dans son manteau trop léger, alors il avait craqué et pris sa vieille écharpe, qu'il avait, comme d'habitude, enroulé autour de son visage. De toutes façons, quoi qu'il essaye, il aurait l'air d'un pouilleux au milieu des aristocrates russes, alors autant avoir l’air d’un pouilleux qui a chaud.

 

Dès que Viktor l'aperçut, il lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à agiter les bras, ce qui provoqua les rires de sa cour. Yuuri se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui, saluant au passage Christophe Giacometti. Viktor présenta Yuuri comme un « cher ami » aux dames autour de lui, certaines le reconnurent de la soirée dans le nouvel hôtel Nikiforov. Viktor lui laissa avec grâce l'attention de ces dames, qui s'amusaient beaucoup qu'il n'ai jamais vraiment vu de ballet de sa vie. Bien sûr, il en avait vu des photos, il avait une vague idée de ce qu’on y faisait, mais il n'en avait jamais assisté à un en personne. 

 

Il fut bientôt l’heure de rentrer , mais Viktor avait disparu. Ce n’est que quand Yuuri s’en inquiéta à voix haute qu’une des dames l’informa :

 

\- Il est avec la Princesse Youssopov, là-bas. Ils parlent sûrement du bal qu’ils sont en train d’organiser.

 

Yuuri dut la regarder d’un air étrange car elle sourit :

 

\- Le Comte Nikiforov donne des bals de charité presque tous les mois.

 

Il entendit vaguement une femme grommeler que la fortune des Nikiforov devrait bientôt être épuisée, avec ce que leur héritier dilapidait dans les oeuvres de bienfaisance, les hôpitaux, les orphelins, les invalides et les mals-logés. Il n’eut pas vraiment le temps de s’indigner de la réflexion, Viktor revenait en même temps que les portes du théâtre ouvrait. Le comte dit à Yuuri quelque chose que celui-ci n’entendit pas et la foule les aspira à l’intérieur.

 

Yuuri, pas très à l’aise dans les foules, suivit comme il pouvait Viktor. Il ne sût pas trop pourquoi, mais, pressé dans la foule, entre les épaules et les bras d’inconnus, il eût une montée d’angoisse. Le contact des autres peaux sur la sienne était insupportable. Il regarda Viktor pour tenter de se rassurer, mais son image ne put que lui faire penser à la discussion de l’université. Extirpé de la cohue, il le suivit comme un zombie dans les couloirs de l’opéra, maintenant obnubilé par son malaise. 

 

Et si Viktor était vraiment en danger ? Les universités, de tout temps, ont été des nids à révolutions, complots et rébellions en tout genre, c'est bien connu. Et Viktor est tellement proche de la famille impériale, et la révolte dans Petrograd... plus il y regarde, mieux il la voit : les tracts et les messes basses entre ouvriers dans le tramway et les altercations avec la police impériale et les grèves qui sont mentionnés dans les journaux. Yuuri avait d'abord pensé que c'était quelque chose de normal en Europe, mais non, il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il fixa les yeux sur le plafond somptueux du couloir.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était jamais qu'un doute, il n'avait aucune accusation à formuler et il n'était même pas sûr qu'on parlait de Viktor dans ce bureau. Il se faisait un monde pour rien. En plus, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie sa position en Russie : il représentait le Japon. Il ne pouvait pas arriver et juste... accuser un professeur d'université, sans preuves ni raisons.

De toutes façons, toutes les grandes villes, de tout temps, ont toujours été dans des climats de rébellion pendant les guerres. Celui là se dissiperait comme les autres.

 

Il y eut un “BONK” quand Yuuri, qui ne regardait pas du tout où il allait, rentra dans Viktor, qui s’était intentionnellement mis devant la porte.

 

\- Yuuri, vous ne m’écoutez pas du tout. Est-ce que ça va ?

 

Viktor pencha la tête vers lui, Yuuri cligna des yeux. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Viktor remarque quoi que ce soit. Une seconde, il eut très peur de ce qu’il pouvait dire. Les yeux de Viktor étaient inquiets, inquisiteurs. Yuuri pris une grande inspiration :

 

\- J’ai eu une longue journée.  
\- Vous voulez en parler ?  
\- Non, s’il vous plaît.

 

Viktor hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte, alors que Yuuri s’inclinait un peu, en chuchotant ; “Merci pour votre sollicitude.”. Mais en relevant les yeux, le décor du théâtre l'absorba et il se dépêcha de refouler son inquiétude.

 

Ils débouchèrent au pied d'une salle immense. Au sol, des rangées et des rangées de chaises étaient alignées, séparées en deux bloc par un long tapis bleu, face à la scène. Elles étaient en velours rouge, correctement rembourrées, mais les occupants ne semblaient pas particulièrement riches. Très aisés, comme Yuuri. Pas ridiculement friqués comme Viktor. 

Le plafond était une grande coupole centrée sur un immense chandelier, où dansaient des anges peints et bordé de dorures. Il surplombait une salle vaste et bruyante, agitée par les invités qui s’asseyaient, le brouhaha des discussions et les derniers réglages de l’orchestre dans la fosse. 

Sur quatre étages, des balcons surplombaient la salle. Ils étaient lourdement décorés, portant des moulures dorées et éclairés par des lustres en cristal. C'était à ces balcons que les nobles étaient assis. De loin, Yuuri ne reconnut personne, mais il voyait des silhouettes penchées les unes vers les autres. Encore mieux : des deux côtés de la scène, sur deux étages, trônaient des loges monumentales. Un lourd rideau bleu et doré les fermait, entre deux colonnes dorées. Juste au dessus, des sculpture d'angelots se battaient pour une lyre. Les fauteuils, aussi chargés que le reste, étaient vides. 

 

Suivant le regard de Yuuri, Viktor commenta :

 

\- Les loges réservées aux Romanov. Mais la famille impériale ne vient plus au théâtre... Mon oncle le Tsar est au front et sa femme... Alexandra est très rigoureuse. Elle ne veut pas élever ses enfants dans les frasques de la noblesse. Avec Alexei qui est malade... Ah, bref.

 

Yuuri hocha la tête et suivit Viktor dans un escalier. Il lui avait bien dit de ne pas réserver, qu'il se chargeait de tout. Il s'attendait à atterrir sur un balcon au milieu des amis de Viktor, mais fut surpris par un majordome qui lui sauta à moitié dessus :

 

\- Monsieur.

 

Viktor avait déjà donné son manteau avec un grand sourire et, sans aucune hésitation, souleva un rideau pour entrer dans l'immense loge impériale. Après avoir récupéré le manteau de Yuuri, le majordome se précipita pour relever ceux qui donnaient sur la scène. 

 

Yuuri eut tout le loisir d'admirer la magnificence de la loge : la végétation en feuille d'or cascadant sur les piliers, les gracieuses statues en marbres tout autour de lui, la peinture superbe au plafond et cette lumière... dorée, aveuglante, presque comme le soleil qui se couche. Seulement avec la lourdeur des tentures et la splendeur de la pierre il commençait à se rendre compte de la puissance des tsars. Étrangement, en foulant le tapis épais en brocart, il avait l'impression de survoler les étendues immense, les steppes, les montagnes, les villes, sur lesquels la dynastie des Romanov régnait sans partage. Il s'avança vers le balcon, surplombant la salle. Et un peuple si varié, si nombreux, sous leur commandement et leur protection. Et le poids de leur histoire, de leurs ancêtres qui avait possédé ce pays avant eux. D'un coup, les révoltes lui parurent petites et sans grand intérêt, la guerre lui parut inutile et contre-productive. Personne n'arriverait à renverser cet empire. Il se tourna vers Viktor.

Personne n'arriverait à renverser cet empereur. 

 

Il pris place à côté de Viktor dans les fauteuils démesurés, son angoisse précédente oubliée, mais remplacée par une autre : il ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place, il avait l’impression que le meuble allait l’avaler.

 

\- Vous avez le droit de venir même si vous n'êtes pas directement de la famille impériale ?

\- D'abord... nous ne sommes pas énormément. Je n'ai que quelques cousins-cousines, des oncles et des tantes par ci par là. Et puis, surtout : je suis le plus proche de mon oncle et ma tante.

 

Yuuri n'osa pas poser de question, mais Viktor continua tout seul :

 

\- Quand j'étais petit, j'allais souvent jouer avec Tatiana et Olga à Tsarkoïe Selo. J'aime beaucoup Nikolai -le tsar, leur père. J'en suis peut-être plus proche que de mon propre père. Il m’amenait tous les premiers samedi du mois à la chasse et en hiver nous construisions des igloos dans le parc du château. Je l'admire beaucoup, il est vraiment quelqu'un de bon, je sais qu'il fait de son mieux pour sa patrie et sa famille. J'admire l'amour qu'il porte à sa femme.

 

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Yuuri. 

 

\- Vous ne les avez jamais vu ensemble, parce que vous ne l'avez jamais vu lui, mais ils s'aiment sincèrement. Ça se lit sur leurs visages dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce. Ils ont vraiment dû lutter pour se marier, c'est si beau ! Et leurs filles... (il sourit) J'aime aussi beaucoup mes cousines. Je leur fais confiance pour devenir des femmes intelligentes.

 

Yuuri hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait déjà remarqué comme Viktor et les filles du couple impérial étaient proches. Si les Romanov ne se servaient jamais de cette loge, c’était sûrement normal qu’un autre membre de la famille en profite. Il sursauta quand Viktor se retourna soudainement vers lui :

 

\- ET VOUS ?

\- Viktor, pitié, arrêtez de hurler. Quoi, moi ?

\- Votre famille ! Votre patrie ! Votre enfance ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à vous en faire parler !

 

Yuuri haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Viktor et son enthousiasme mais ses origines étaient bien moins glorieuses que la dynastie russe :

 

\- Je viens d'une petite ville de province, mes parents sont des seigneurs sans vraiment d'importance. Ils se sont toujours tenu à l'écart de la cours de Tokyo, ils administrent le château de Hasetsu et les sources chaudes. J'ai une sœur aînée, que j'aime beaucoup, mais nous sommes moins... démonstratifs.

 

Viktor hocha la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question, mais Yuuri le devança :

 

\- Viktor... vous faites une immense faveur à un petit noble étranger en l'invitant dans la loge des tsars... Vous n'avez pas peur que ce soit trop ?

 

Viktor s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avec un sourire :

 

\- Yuuri, vous êtes l'ambassadeur de l'empire du Japon, un de nos plus précieux alliés dans la guerre. Nos pays ont un passé tâché de conflits, c'est regrettable, nous souhaitons ardemment établir une confiance et un commerce avec vous. Je me dois de tout faire pour que vous puissiez transmettre à votre empereur l'expression des meilleurs sentiments du tsar et de son administration.

\- …

\- Et puis vous allez voir ! On va s’amuser !!

 

Comme si tout était programmé, l'orchestre, juste aux pieds de la scène, se mit à jouer. Les lourds rideaux bleus et dorés qui barraient la scène se mirent en mouvement. La salle se tut, et les quelques regards qui étaient sur Viktor et Yuuri se tournèrent vers les décors. 

 

Pour les besoins du ballet, la scène avait été couverte d'une végétation abondante (en pot), de tapis vaguement perses, de tissus caressants et brillants, de colonnes qui ressemblaient à du marbre. Dans le fond, le décor peint montrait un éléphant approximatif au milieu d'un vol d'oiseau coloré, derrière un bâtiment orné d'arabesques. Yuuri avait déjà vu des éléphants, et celui-ci avait une trompe et des oreilles beaucoup, beaucoup trop grandes. Ceci dit, dans l’explosion de formes et de couleurs sur la scène, il pouvait totalement en faire abstraction.

 

Les danseuses portaient des vêtements qui ressemblaient au croisement entre des hanfus chinois et des tutus russes classiques, mais avec une grande étoffe rouge ou rose rejetée par devant elles. Les quelques rôles masculins portaient des pantalons bouffants et colorés, torses nus et des petits chapeaux ornés de plumes.

 

Yuuri ne savait pas trop à quoi il s’attendait. En tous cas, il n’était pas préparé à ce qu’il allait voir. 

Le spectacle était magnifique. Sans avoir jamais vu le livret du ballet, Yuuri réussit plus ou moins bien à suivre l'histoire. 

 

L’action se déroule en Inde (ce qui était sensé être matérialisé par les tenues bariolées et l’éléphant). On suit une danseuse et un soldat amoureux. D’abord, ils se jurent fidélité, mais un vieux dignitaire haut-placé qui convoite la danseuse les surprend. Ensuite, le roi local, qui n’est pas au courant de l’histoire, offre la main de sa fille au soldat, qui refuse à cause de sa promesse à la danseuse. Cependant, il finit par être contraint d'obéir à son roi et la princesse invite la danseuse pour se moquer d’elle et la narguer. Elle tente aussi de la soudoyer pour qu’elle renonce au guerrier, mais cela provoque une grosse dispute entre les deux et la danseuse manque de tuer la princesse, retenue au dernier moment par une esclave. La princesse, furieuse d’avoir été défiée, l’assassine avec un serpent cachée dans une corbeille de fleur. Le guerrier finit par se marier avec la princesse tout en fumant de l’opium pour continuer à voir son amante défunte. Le ballet se conclue par la colère des dieux, qui, vengeant la mort de la danseuse, tuent les mariés et tous leurs invités, et les expédient au royaume des ombres .

 

Ce n’était pas tant l’histoire qui impressionna Yuuri que la manière dont elle était transcrite sur scène. Les enjeux, les relations, les sentiments des personnages passaient par une chorégraphie minutieuse et techniquement parfaite et l’utilisation ingénieuse de la machinerie et de la musique. On pouvait toujours deviner l’arrivée du roi parce qu’il était accompagné de sons lourds et imposants. Le changement de décor entre le royaume des vivants et celui des ombres était fluide et prenant, le décor devenait une version fantomatique de lui même et les danses changeaient avec. Tous ces exploits de danse et de mise en scène étaient réalisés avec le sourire, visiblement sans efforts. 

 

Le plus impressionnant restait la romance entre le soldat et la danseuse. Chaque danse qu’ils avaient ensemble était tendre, amoureuse, rythmée à la perfection. Elles avaient presque un mépris de la musique tellement les corps ne s’écoutaient que mutuellement. On voyait d’autant plus leur amour que, quand la princesse dansait avec le soldat, elle était tout aussi gracieuse, mais bien moins accordée. Le couple serrait la poitrine de Yuuri à la perfection. Il avait envie de personnellement bondir sur scène et de les aider à s’enfuir. Il du se retenir physiquement de ne pas hurler pour prévenir la danseuse de la corbeille de fleur piégée. Son coeur battait à tout rompre.

 

A la fin du ballet, Yuuri était peut-être plus fatigué émotionnellement que les danseurs. Il avait complètement oublié où il était. Ça ne lui revint que quand il sentit le tissus lourd du fauteuil sous ses doigts. Il était penché en avant, le dos dans une position tordue étrange pour mieux voir. Il se redressa en réalisant que ses joues étaient brûlantes et que Viktor le regardaient d’un air amusé : 

 

\- Alors, Yuuri ?  
\- J’ai- J’ai beaucoup aimé !

 

Viktor hocha la tête, attendant visiblement que Yuuri explicite. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se lança dans une très, très longue tirade sur la qualité de la chorégraphie et de la mise en scène. C’était une argumentation désordonnée, enthousiaste et où Yuuri sautait d’une idée à l’autre. Le sourire de Viktor s’élargissait au fur et à mesure qu’elle avançait. Il était appuyé contre l’accoudoir de son fauteuil, le menton sur la main, et il écoutait religieusement Yuuri.

Celui-ci se doutait bien que son avis devait être biaisé par le fait que ce soit le premier vrai ballet qu’il voyait, mais il était heureux de l’écoute attentive du comte. Il fut encore plus heureux quand celui-ci se mit à clarifier, préciser, expliciter, débattre, nuancer. Cependant, la discussion sérieuse ne put pas durer trop longtemps avant que Viktor ne lance :

 

\- Je pense que vous avez loupé toute l’intrigue cachée, Yuuri.

 

Celui-ci plissa les yeux, vaguement vexé :

 

\- Pardon ?  
\- Oui. Pour vous, de quoi parle l’histoire ?  
\- Eh bien c’est une romance entre la danseuse et le sold…  
\- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Les histoires entre danseuse et soldat n'intéressent personne.

 

Yuuri croisa les bras. 

 

\- Non, cette pièce parle bien sûr des horreurs d’un danger trop souvent sous estimé.  
\- Les paniers de fleurs ?  
\- Oui. Mais non. Le grand méchant de l’histoire est…  
\- …  
\- L’éléphant approximativement peint dans le fond du décor.  
\- Mon dieu, Viktor !

 

Yuuri explosa de rire. Viktor, content de son petit effet, se leva pour remplir deux coupes de champagne. 

 

\- Qu’est ce qui peut bien vous faire dire ça ?  
\- Observez son air vicieux et dites moi que vous ne le trouvez pas menaçant.  
\- Ce n’est pas une preuve suffisante.

 

Viktor secoua la tête et tendit sa coupe de champagne à Yuuri.   
  


\- Yuuri, vous savez ce qu’est la photosynthèse ?  
\- Que- Oui, c’est le processus par lequel les plantes transforment l’eau, le dioxyde de carbone et la lumière solaire en nutriment et en énergie. Quel est le rapport ?  
\- Tout à fait. Et comment fait-on pour savoir si une plante fait beaucoup de photosynthèse ?  
\- Eh bien…  
\- On regarde sa surface ! Plus la surface d’une plante est grande, plus celle-ci fait de photosynthèse. C’est proportionnel.  
\- Bien, d’accord. Quel rapport avec les éléphants ?  
\- Est-ce que vous avez vu la surface de cet éléphant, Yuuri ? Regardez ses oreilles ! Elles tombent presque jusqu’au sol ! Et cette trompe ! Il peut se gratter les pattes arrière avec ! Ouvrez les yeux, Yuuri.  
\- …  
\- Ce pachyderme malveillant utilise la photosynthèse pour accumuler de l’énergie. Avec cette énergie, il compte attaquer les humains et devenir maître du monde. Mais la danseuse avait découvert son plan, et c’est pour ça que l’éléphant aide les personnages à se déplacer, pour qu’on la surprenne avec le soldat et que le malheureux destin de la jeune fille s’accomplisse !

 

Yuuri resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, effaré. Il ne s'habituera jamais aux conneries de Viktor. Finalement, il porta sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres :

 

\- Si on devait s'inquiéter de tout ce qui a une grande surface, Viktor, on parlerait beaucoup plus de votre front.

 

Le comte, incrédule, porta la main à son début de calvitie. L’air de trahison et de saisissement sur son visage était poignant. Il regardait Yuuri, qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, avec des grands yeux choqués. Finalement il lâcha un glapissement, son champagne tremblotant dans sa main :

 

_ \- Yuuri _ !   
\- Je suis désolé, Viktor !, Et il éclata de rire.   


Viktor s'enfonça dans son siège avec une fausse mine boudeuse mais un petit sourire en coin. Le rire de Yuuri était devenu complètement hystérique. Personne ne parlait vraiment explicitement du fait que Viktor perde déjà des cheveux alors qu’il n’avait que 25 ans, mais les faits étaient là. Il reprit vite du poil de la bête et annonça :

 

\- Vous êtes aveugle au danger de cet éléphant, Yuuri. Il vous dupe, il vous leurre. Je dirais, même, Yuuri…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il vous _trompe_.

 

Yuuri lâcha un bruit inhumain, entre le rire et l’agacement. L’humour de Viktor était insupportable. 

 

\- Vous n’avez pas de preuves, à part le physique de cet éléphant, Viktor. C’est du délit de faciès.  
\- Pas du tout ! A votre avis, pourquoi un animal aussi fort et aussi grand se laisserait-il monter et maltraiter par des humains ?  
\- Parce qu’il a été capturé petit et qu’il n’a jamais connu la liberté ?  
\- Mais non ! Car les humains produisent le dioxyde de carbone dont il a besoin pour respirer ! Puisqu’il est grand, il en a besoin de grandes quantités, il doit donc constamment être entourés d’humains.  
\- Tous les animaux respirent, Viktor.  
\- Yuuri, pourquoi prenez vous…  
\- ... ?  
\- Sa _défense_?

Yuuri avait eu la très mauvaise idée de porter la coupe de champagne à ses lèvres entre temps. La blague de Viktor créa une réaction tellement violente qu’il sentit l’alcool et les bulles remonter dans sa gorge et lui laver le nez. Il recracha tout violemment par les narines, avec un bruit de tuyau d'arrosage fou.

 

\- Ça fait super mal !, gémit-il.

 

Mais le comte ne l’écoutait pas. Il se tordait sur son siège, avec un rire sonore et les larmes aux yeux. Yuuri tenta de lui donner un petit coup pour qu’il n’attire pas l’attention sur eux mais sans succès. Quand le majordome revint, il trouva Yuuri très gêné et Viktor qui s’essuyait les yeux. Ils se levèrent pour quitter la pièce mais, juste quand ils passaient la porte, Yuuri craqua : 

 

\- On peut dire une chose sur la danseuse, ceci dit.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Elle est fantastique.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Elephant. Tastique.  
\- YUURI !

 

Yuuri partit devant, laissant Viktor derrière lui.

 

Ils ne tardèrent pas à croiser Jean-Jacques Leroy et Christophe Giacometti. Bien sûr, Viktor et Leroy commencèrent automatiquement à se chamailler :

 

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Katsuki. Bonsoir, Viktor. Je ne m’attendais pas à vous croiser cette soirée qui s’annonçait agréable, _par ailleurs_.  
\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Leroy. Bonsoir, Christophe. Je vous vois toujours aussi diligent à votre engagement de charité. Vous êtes bien bon, nulle autre bonne âme ne voudrait subir la compagnie de Leroy. (il fait une pause) Qui est un cuistre.

 

Yuuri, déjà lassé par les conneries de Viktor et JJ, se tourna vers Christophe, avec qui il parla du ballet d’abord, puis de leurs responsabilités de diplomates. Ils n’avaient pas les mêmes problèmes, puisque Yuuri était de toute façon beaucoup plus timide, mais ça le rassurait de ne pas être seul dans cette situation. Il s’était totalement désintéressé des frasques de Viktor et ne s’en rendit compte que quand celui-ci se mit soudain entre Yuuri et Christophe.

 

\- Christophe, c’est assez ! Vous me volez mon invité ! Pourquoi ne faites-vous plus attention à moi, Yuuri ?

 

Christophe roula des yeux mais Yuuri eut un petit sourire gêné pour Viktor :

 

\- Monsieur Nikiforov, vous avez toute mon attention !

 

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche en rougissant et mis un peu de temps à répondre :

 

\- Bien, alors…

 

L’idée pris Yuuri d’un coup, et il se tourna vers lui :

 

\- J'aimerais féliciter les artistes ! Pouvons-nous ?

\- Ah ! Oui, bien sûr !

\- Enfin, si c’est possible, je ne veux pas…

\- Non, bien sûr. J’ai quelqu’un à voir. 

 

Christophe s'excusa et Viktor emmena Yuuri dans les profondeurs du théâtre. Traversant les couloirs qui n'étaient plus bordés de lourdes tentures, où le marbre qui couvrait les murs s'était transformé en tapisserie, des jeunes filles encore en tenue de scène s'interpellaient, passaient d'une pièce à l'autre en sautillant, défaisant leurs corsets d'une main en piaillant. Elles s'arrêtaient en reconnaissant Viktor, le saluaient très bas en minaudant, ce à quoi il répondait avec son grand sourire habituel. Yuuri eut peur que la visite des coulisses se résume à Viktor et sa cour, mais celui-ci finit par toquer à la porte d'une loge d'artiste. 

 

Il y eut du bruit à l’intérieur, une voix de garçon hurla : «  QUOOOOIIII ?! ».

Viktor répondit sur le même ton : « LE COMTE NIKIFOROV ! ». Plus de bruit. La porte s'ouvrit et le comte s'exclama, en pointant un bout du couloir, à l'opposé : 

 

\- OH MON DIEU !!!

 

Yuuri se retourna en sursautant :

 

\- Que ???

\- Ah, non, rien. J'avais cru voir un des éléphants qui servait de décor. Yurio ! Comment vas-tu, mon cher petit protégé ?

\- Mes couilles sur ton front, Viktor.

\- Charmant.

 

Yuuri eut à peine le temps de voir disparaître, au coin du couloir, une grande silhouette brune, mais se concentra sur le jeune homme devant lui.

 

Il ressemblait à une fée, ou du moins à l'idée que s'était fait Yuuri des fées occidentales. Petit, les cheveux blonds au menton,  avec un visage de porcelaine, de grands yeux bleus expressifs et une moue boudeuse, il avait la peau couverte de maquillage et de paillettes. Armé d'une serviette visiblement imbibée d'eau qu'il passa sur son visage, il étala tout ce qu'il avait dessus, ce qui lui fit une trace disgracieuse sur la joue et des yeux noirs charbons. Il portait un justaucorps noir et tout, dans sa posture, indiquait qu'il n'était pas content de voir Viktor. Il le fusilla du regard :

 

\- Qu'est-c'tu m'veux ?

\- Te féliciter pour ta performance, bien sûr, petit ange !

\- D'accord, merci, dégage.

 

Yuuri devait les regarder avec un air bizarre car le comte sourit :

 

\- Yurio, est toujours comme ça. Venez, entrons.

 

Sur ces mots, il entra dans la loge en écartant  _ manu-militari _ son occupant. Gêné, Yuuri le suivi en s'excusant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ou faire, là ?! Le gamin n'avait visiblement pas du tout envie qu'ils entrent ! Viktor s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, Yuuri resta debout derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la loge et ne comprit qu'en voyant les restes du costume étalés par terre :

 

\- Mais ! C'était vous qui jouiez le héros du ballet ! Le soldat !

 

C’était improbable. Yurio était petit, frêle, gracile. Le soldat était puissant et redoutable. Pourtant, il n’y avait pas de doute, c’étaient les vêtements du héros sur le sol. Son interprète le regarda, l'air mi-dégoûté, mi-surpris qu'il soit là :

 

\- Et c'est qui, c'lui là ?

 

Viktor eut un sourire crispé en montrant Yuuri d'un élégant geste de la main.

 

\- Son Excellence Yuuri Katsuki, ambassadeur de l'Empire du Japon. Yuuri, je vous présente Yuri Plisetsky, étoile du balais de Saint-Petersbourg à l'âge tendre de dix-huit ans...

 

Yuuri plongea dans une révérence, les bras de long du corps.

 

\- ... Et accessoirement  _ le pire petit con _ que notre mère Patrie la sainte Russie ait jamais enfanté.

 

L’intéressé roula ostensiblement des yeux :

 

\- T’es le pire mécène de l'histoire de l'humanité. Et j’pèse mes mots.

 

Yuuri les regarda en clignant des yeux. Que- qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?! Il n'avait jamais vu Viktor parler de cette manière à qui que ce soit, et surtout il n’avait jamais vu qui que ce soit parler comme ça à Viktor. Ils avaient l'air... vraiment proches. Sincèrement, réellement proches. Il s'inclina de nouveau, se sentant plus ou moins obligé de dire au moins quelque chose :

 

\- Je- je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre danse... Très touchante et...

 

Le gamin roula des yeux et continua de s'étaler le maquillage sur le visage :

 

\- Ouais, merci, vous sentez pas obligé si vous avez dormi la moitié du ballet, hein...

 

Yuuri s'inclina encore plus :

 

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser d'insister ainsi, mais je suis très sincère. C'est moi qui ai demandé à V- monsieur Nikiforov de venir vous féliciter. Je suis très étonné de savoir que vous n'avez que dix-huit ans, sur scène vous paraissiez vraiment un soldat mature.

 

Yuri Plisetsky s'arrêta dans son mouvement, la main pleine de paillettes, et plissa les yeux :

 

\- C'est la choré' qui fait ça.

\- C'est ce que j'ai vu. Au Japon, la théâtralité de la danse passe beaucoup plus par les costumes et des personnages pré-définis, je vois qu'ici la chorégraphie est aussi une part importante et cela m’impressionne beaucoup. Ce fut mon premier ballet, j'espère en voir un autre très prochainement.

 

Yurio s’arrêta pour l’écouter. Il parut vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Une seconde de silence :

 

\- Super.

 

Viktor sourit :

 

\- Yurio, doux chérubin, je vais te couper les vivres si tu continues d'être si malpoli.

 

Yurio se contenta de rouler les yeux et retourna à son miroir, leur tournant le dos. Son impertinence laissa clairement sous-entendre que les menaces de Viktor n'était pas du tout sérieuses et que le mécénat ne s'arrêterait pas comme ça. D'ailleurs, le comte se leva de son fauteuil avec sa grâce féline habituelle :

 

\- Malgré tes efforts évidents pour nous retenir, je suis désolé mais nous allons devoir te laisser.

\- D'accord, casse-toi.

\- Au revoir, Mr. Plisetski.

\- Ouais, au r'voir.

 

Viktor s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, alors que Yuuri était déjà sorti :

 

\- Et tu diras à Otabek d'être plus discret.

 

Il referma la porte et on entendit un cri étouffé par le mur, ainsi que le bruit que ferait un objet qui s’écrase contre le mur ou la porte :

 

\- VA TE FAIRE, COMTE MES COUILLES !

 

Viktor jeta un regard amusé à Yuuri en retraversant le couloir :

 

\- Yurio aime beaucoup faire référence à ses organes génitaux.

\- Je... vois ça.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous a beaucoup apprécié.

\-  _ Ah _ .

 

* * *

 

Viktor décrocha presque immédiatement son téléphone. Yuuri fut accueillit sa voix joviale :

 

\- Allô ?

\-  _ Moshi moshi _  ?

\- Yuuri ! Ah, pour une fois, c'est vous qui m’appelez ! Je n'ose pas y croire ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Eh bien, je... Oh, ce n'est rien de très... Voila : je pense que vous vous souvenez du, erh... cours de Japonais que j'ai donné à vos cousines.

\- Indubitablement le meilleur moment de ma vie !

\- Vous vous souvenez que nous avions mentionné la possibilité d'organiser une dégustation de thé et un essayage de kimono....

\- J'attends plus que tout ce jour.

\- Eh bien, j'avais demandé tout ça à Tokyo, je viens de recev...

\- OOOH PTAIN OUI !!

\- Vendredi, au palais Alexandre, à 15 heures ?

\- OUI !

\- …

\- Est-ce que-

\- Ils ont envoyé un livre sur les ninjas.

\- Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux.

\- Je m’en doute.

\- A dimanche, Yuuri !

\- A dimanche.

 

En fait, Viktor n'attendit absolument pas le dimanche, ni même le mercredi pour le ballet : il rendit une visite impromptue à Yuuri le mardi, mais ne demanda même pas à voir le paquet venant de Tokyo. A la place, ils burent un café en discutant : principalement de tragédies grecque, de l'Iliade et des dernières découvertes en paléontologie, discipline que Yuuri ne connaissait pas du tout avant que Viktor ne lui en parle. La discussion sur les récentes découvertes de  _ dinosaures _ (un terme finalement assez nouveau) les amena à se poser une question très importante : pourrait-on un jour savoir avec certitude quel bruit ils faisaient ? Viktor décida qu'ils miaulaient.

 

* * *

 

 

Ils se retrouvèrent donc au palais Alexandre de Tsarkoïe Selo, le vendredi à 15 heures. Yuuri et Yuuko étaient arrivé un peu plus tôt, pour installer dans le salon d’Érable des paravents derrière lesquels ils aideraient les grandes-duchesses, la Tsarine et Viktor à se changer. 

 

Ils avaient déballé ensemble les habits que Tokyo leur avait envoyés et honnêtement, ils avaient failli s’enfuir dans les bois de Tsarskoïe Selo en hurlant. Les yukatas que Yuuri avaient demandé s'étaient vu remplacés par des kimonos de cérémonies, en soie lourde. C’étaient des tenues somptueuses, brodées, avec des fourrures et qui valaient plus chers que leurs deux vies réunies. Surtout, c’étaient des habits d’une complexité ridicule qui allaient être un cauchemar à enfiler. Une lettre signée par l'impératrice Sadako, dans un Russe parfait, indiquait qu'elle les avait choisi elle-même pour Alexandra, ses filles et son neveu. Celui de Viktor était beaucoup plus simple, bleu foncé, fait de cinq pièces et Yuuri était presque sûr de réussir à le lui faire mettre. Yuuko, à l'inverse, n'en menait pas large. Le kimono de la Tsarine ne comptait pas moins de quinze pièces. Pour le coup, Yuuko et Yuuri avaient presque l'air d'être en pyjamas avec les yukata qu'ils avaient enfilés. Surtout Yuuri, en fait. Il avait pris le premier qu'il avait trouvé, un bleu et noir, mais n'avait pas réussi à remettre la main sur le obi (la ceinture qui servait à l'attacher) assorti. 

 

Ils avaient préparé une quantité monstrueuse de pâtisseries, avaient étalés sur la table les livres, estampes, parchemins et boîtes à thé envoyés par Tokyo et installé la composition florale sur laquelle Yuuko s'était arrachée les cheveux sur le cabinet de la Tsarine, ce qui allait étrangement bien avec les œufs Fabergé.

 

A leurs grand soulagement, les grandes-duchesses parurent ravies en arrivant dans leur salon transformé. Yuuri leur présenta Yuuko qui s'inclina le plus bas possible, très gênée maintenant qu’elle était en face des enfants impériaux. A la grande surprise de Yuuri, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à sa collègue pour les passionner avec ses compositions florales. Elle détailla par le menu les différentes plantes et techniques en montrant des photos. Les grandes-duchesses étaient absorbées, surtout les plus petites qui battaient des mains dès que Yuuko leurs présentait une nouvelle espèce de fleurs japonaises.

 

Pendant ce temps, celui-ci se chargea de faire la conversation à la Tsarine, qui lui parlait de ses œufs Fabergé. Ce ne fut que quand Viktor arriva avec son manque de discrétion habituelle que Yuuri se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire : parler à l'une des grandes monarques d'Europe, sans silence gênant et cette envie habituelle de disparaître sous terre. Les sueurs froides le prirent  _ a posteriori _ . Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de faire ça aussi facilement. Il poussa un long soupir et se leva pour aller saluer Viktor qui venait d'embrasser sa tante. Le comte se jeta ensuite dans les bras d'Anastasia et Maria, ses deux plus petites cousines, avant d'aborder Tatiana et Olga qui avaient l'air ravies de le revoir. Yuuri crut voir entre eux trois la même complicité qu'il y avait entre lui et Mari.

 

Viktor se tourna vers lui après avoir laissé ses cousines. Yuuri, de très bonne humeur, lui offrit un grand sourire sincère :

 

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Nikiforov !

 

Le comte eut l’air tellement décontenancé que Yuuri se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas souvent aussi enthousiaste et que son ton ravi avait dû être bizarre. Viktor le regarda avec des grands yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme s’il avait arrêté de fonctionner. Ca ne dura même pas une seconde mais Yuuri était trop gêné, il baissa les yeux. Quand il les releva, le comte s’avançait vers lui, avec les joues un peu roses.

 

\- Monsieur Katsuki ! Que de jolies choses vous nous avez ramenées ! C’est charmant ! Vraiment charmant, surtout ce bouquet de fleurs. Que, c’est charmant ! N’est-ce pas Olga ? Et vous, Madame...

 

Quand le comte se tourna vers Yuuko, derrière Yuuri, elle rougit de la tête aux pieds. Il sembla prendre sa respiration, puis s'inclina très bas, lui fit un baise-main et lui sourit :

 

\- Madame Nishigori, je présume ?

 

Il se tourna vers Yuuri, et, l'air faussement outré :

 

\- Combien de belles jeunes femmes cachez-vous dans votre ambassade ?!

 

Elle sursauta presque et se mit à glousser en ouvrant de grands yeux. Yuuri roula intérieurement des yeux et secoua la tête :

 

\- Il n'y a que moi et son mari.

\- Un bienheureux parmi nous autres mortels.

 

Yuuko porta ses mains à ses joues et Tatiana hocha la tête : « C'est vrai, vous êtes ravissante.». 

 

Voyant que sa compatriote ne savait plus où se mettre, Yuuri reporta l'attention vers la table croulant sous les documents japonais. Ensemble, ils en expliquèrent le contenu. Les grandes-duchesses étaient aussi enthousiastes que d’habitude et la Tsarine, installée confortablement dans un fauteuil, suivait la discussion de loin.

Bien sûr, ils ne purent pas se passer des remarques de Viktor sur les ninjas, qui se demandait si les animaux pouvaient devenir ninjas, si les ninjas pouvaient voler, s’il y avait des écoles de ninjas et autres questions  _ existentielles _ .

Alors qu’il regardait un livre, il pointa ce qui était très manifestement une dame en kimono :

 

\- Est-ce que c’est un ninja ?  
\- Viktor, je vais raccrocher.  
\- C’est une conversation orale, Yuuri.

 

A la lumière de ce que Viktor lui avait dit au ballet, Yuuri pouvait bien voir les liens entre le comte et la famille impériale. On aurait presque pu s'y tromper et penser qu'il était le cinquième enfant Romanov. Il tutoyait toutes les grandes-duchesses, faisait référence à leur enfance et à des blagues entre eux. Avec la Tsarine, il était presque calin comme on le serait avec une mère, en tous cas il n'hésitait pas à l'interpeller sans cérémonie pour lui demander son avis.

 

Au bout d'une demie heure, Anastasia Romanov décida qu'il était l'heure d'essayer les  _ kimonos _ . Tatiana, la deuxième fille, fut la première à disparaître derrière l'un des paravents, alors que Yuuri restait avec les hôtes à discuter. Il regarda la neige tomber par la grande baie vitrée. Comme il faisait bon, à l'intérieur du palais ! Il se lova encore plus dans son fauteuil.

 

Quand Tatiana réapparu, elle fut accueillie par des exclamations admiratives. Le rose pâle du  _ kimono  _ complimentait merveilleusement bien ses cheveux bruns et son teint hâlé. Les motifs floraux s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes et s'épanouissaient sur ses longues manches. Son obi bleu ciel marquait joliment sa taille. Yuuri baissa la tête en signe d’appréciation. Viktor sautait pratiquement sur son fauteuil. Yuuko expliqua :

 

\- Voilà un  _ furisode  _ : c'est le  _ kimono  _ le plus cérémoniel pour les femmes qui ne sont pas mariées. Ce qui est remarquable, ce sont les très longues manches. Qui est la prochaine ?

 

Olga se leva d'un bond et Viktor attrapa le bras de Yuuri pour le tirer derrière l'autre paravent :

 

\- JE N'ATTENDRAIS PAS UNE SECONDE DE PLUS !

 

Yuuri soupira avec un petit rire et se baissa pour sortir le kimono du grand papier dans lequel il était emballé :

 

\- Très bien, je vais le sortir... Bon dieu, cela fait des années que je n'en ai pas mis un comme ça...

 

Il entendit la voix de Viktor :

 

\- Ressemblera t-il au vôtre ?

\- Mh, non. Ce que je porte est un yukata. C'est bien moins cérémonieux.

 

Il sorti les différentes pièces du kimono et se retourna vers Viktor.

Et là, il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

 

Il avait vu beaucoup d'homme nus. Dans les onsens de Hasetsu, il s'était toujours baigné avec les autres. Le corps masculin ne lui était jamais apparu comme sexuel, même pas le sien. Et à proprement parler, Viktor n'était pas nu. Il avait gardé son pantalon, simplement posé sa veste militaire, sa chemise sur une chaise, ses bottes en dessous.

 

Viktor n'était pas particulièrement musclé, plutôt svelte. Sa peau était tellement diaphane que Yuuri pouvait voir des veines bleues courir sur l'intérieur de ses bras puis au creux de ses épaules. On aurait dit des longs fleuves qui serpentaient. Yuuri suivit des yeux leur trajet, puis passa son regard sur ses pectoraux, ses côtes minces et finalement, le creux de son aine, jusqu'à sa ceinture.

Il avala de travers en sentant ses genoux mollir et sa bouche s'assécher. Un frisson électrique parcourut ses mains. Il avait terriblement envie de toucher, juste du bout des doigts, juste pour savoir si la peau de Viktor était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. Il avait l'impression que ses phalanges le brûlaient. Une fraction de seconde, des images inavouables et confuses lui traversèrent l'esprit.

 

Il se retourna précipitamment pour attraper la tunique en lin blanc dans son tas. Il la tendit à Viktor qui l'enfila maladroitement et chercha visiblement comment l'attacher en disant quelque chose que Yuuri n'entendit pas du tout. Il s'approcha.

 

Il se serait attendu à ce que Viktor sente l'eau de Cologne hors de prix ou le parfum français. Absolument pas. Yuuri saisit la cordelette de lin des deux côtés et commença à faire un nœud. Il sentait quelque chose que Yuuri ne pouvait absolument pas identifier, presque un peu poussiéreux, mais sûrement pas quelque chose d'artificiel. Les doigts de Yuuri survolèrent le bas de son torse. C'était de la torture. Les veines bleues étaient presque sous ses doigts. S’il les avait bougé de quelques millimètres, il aurait pu sentir son poul. 

 

Viktor ne disait rien, Yuuri n’entendait que sa respiration en même temps qu’il voyait son torse se soulever. En faisant la boucle, sa main effleura la peau de Viktor et le contact envoya une petite décharge dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il se sentit rougir encore plus. Il en avait la bouche pâteuse, mais c’était la sensation la plus agréable du monde. Il avança de nouveau sa main, mais-

 

\- C'est bon, Yuuri, je vais le faire.

 

Il releva la tête précipitamment avec un « hein ?! » incrédule. Viktor avait un grand sourire et les joues roses. Il porta le doigt au coin de sa bouche :

 

\- Je vois bien que la proximité vous gêne. Vous m'avez bien dit que les japonais sont plus... pudiques que les européens.

\- Je- non, non, je ne...

 

Viktor laissa échapper un rire sincère :

 

\- Yuuri, vous êtes tout rouge ! On dirait que vous allez mourir ! Laissez donc !

 

Il y eut une seconde de flottement et Yuuri, soulagé, battit en retraite. Une sensation de manque étrange resta quand même. Viktor secoua la tête la tête et attacha sa tunique. Yuuri lui fit passer le kimono et lui montra, à distance respectable, comment le maintenir.  _ Les traditions du bled ont bon dos, quand même. _ , pensa t-il.

 

Mais il fut de nouveau obligé de se rapprocher pour attacher le obi du montsuki, le kimono en tissu noble au dessus de la tunique.

 

Il inspira comme il pouvait et se concentra sur le obi, en essayant de ne regarder que le tissu. Il lui fit passer le hakama, une espèce de grande culotte à mettre par dessus le pantalon et le haori, la veste. Il resta sur une sensation perturbante de  _ faim _ . 

 

Viktor sautilla sur place en s’apercevant dans la glace. Il tourna sur lui même, admirant les mouvements du tissus, puis se précipita pour montrer le résultat à ses cousines, qui applaudirent de bon cœur. Avec une silhouette comme celle de Viktor, de toutes façons, on pouvait porter n'importe quoi. 

 

Ils se rassirent de nouveau, pendant que les filles Romanov se faisaient habiller. Yuuri était retourné sur une chaise et expliquait à Viktor et à Anastasia, accroupis à côté de ses pieds, comment on s'asseyait au sol à la manière japonaise. Le kimono de la Tsarine, bleu et cousu d'or était assurément le plus beau des six et Yuuko n'était pas peu fière d'avoir réussi à le faire mettre. D'ailleurs Alexandra eut la gentillesse d'écouter Viktor qui parlait de ce que Yuuri lui avait appris sur le Japon, pendant que celui-ci répétait avec Tatiana et Olga les salutations en Japonais. Yuuri avait presque l'impression d'être dans une scène de famille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Alexandra riait avec ses filles et son neveu comme n'importe quelle mère de famille. 

 

Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit : la famille impériale avait vraiment l'air de passer un bon moment, il était en train de donner une image très positive de son pays. Il remplissait sa mission.

 

Vers quatre heures et demie, un vieux monsieur passa dire quelque chose à la Tsarine. Yuuri le reconnut : c'était le ministre de la cours, mais impossible de retrouver son nom. En tous cas, la vue des trois grandes-duchesses, de Viktor et de la Tsarine accroupis en cercle avec Yuuri, qui servait du thé, le fit bien rire. Il s'isola avec la Tsarine dans un coin de la pièce, laissant le reste de la famille occuper Yuuko et Yuuri.

 

D'ailleurs, Viktor disparut aussi derrière le paravent pour voir Anastasia, sa plus petite cousine, se faire coiffer par Yuuko qui avait emporté un attirail d'ornement pour cheveux assez exceptionnel. Yuuri resta avec Olga, qui lui parlait des voyages qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle voudrait faire. Il se forçait à écouter du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais un mal-être certain enflait dans sa poitrine.

 

Ce qu'il avait ressentit pour Viktor à l'instant n'était ni habituel ni normal. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'un sentiment aussi fort le prenait. Il essaya de l'identifier, mais il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que plus il creusait, plus il ouvrait la porte à des pensées qui le dérangeaient. Il pris une grande inspiration et décida de ne plus y penser. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il sourit à Olga qui lui posa une question sur l'Asie. C'était une jeune femme brillante, quoiqu'il la trouve moins intéressante que son cousin. Il la regarda soupirer :

 

\- Je vous envie, Monsieur Katsuki ! Vous avez tellement voyagé !

\- Ahah... Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

\- Qu'avez vous préféré ?

 

Il réfléchit une seconde. Quel pays aimait-il le plus, outre son Japon ? Il sourit intérieurement en se rappelant un voyage en particulier, qui avait vite tourné à l'aventure à cause de son guide, un de ses amis de l'université de Tokyo qui l'avait invité au pays. Tiens, d'ailleurs, de combien de temps dataient les dernières nouvelles ?

 

\- Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, j'aurais répondu, presque sans hésitations, la Thaïlande. Mais je dois dire que mon séjour en Russie me plaît sûrement plus !

\- Les jours sont forts courts, pourtant ! Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

 

Yuuri aperçu Viktor qui faisait l'idiot derrière le paravent. Il secoua la tête.

 

\- Non.

 

La grande-duchesse devait avoir suivit son regard, car elle enchaîna :

 

\- Vitya aussi a beaucoup voyagé, d'ailleurs.

\- Pour ses études, il me semble. Ce doit être enrichissant d'étudier dans plusieurs pays différents.

\- Oui !

 

Elle se rengorgea :

 

\- C'est grâce à l'université impériale de Petrograd !

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. Elle est si bien réputée que ses élèves n'ont aucun mal à aller à l'étranger, et ses professeurs sont fort demandés pour les conférences.

\- J'ai eut la chance de pouvoir la visiter et je veux bien vous croire.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est bien grâce à Yakov Feltsman que Viktor a pu tant voyager.

 

Un seau d'eau glacée tomba sur la tête de Yuuri :

 

\- Pardon ?

 

Il revit la petite étiquette sur la porte du bureau, à l'université : « Pr. Y. Felstman ».

 

\- Yakov Fetsman ! Vitya ne vous en a jamais parlé ? Pourtant j’ai l’impression qu’il vous parle de tout.  C'est le titulaire de la chaire de droit international à l'université ! Il est extrêmement brillant, on le demande partout !

 

Le ministre de la cours, ayant fini de discuter avec la Tsarine, se retourna en entendant la discussion, comme si le nom l’avait interpellé. De l’autre bout de la pièce, il plissa les yeux, juste avant de passer la porte. 

 

Yuuri sentit son cœur s’accélérer :

 

\- Il... connaît Monsieur Nikiforov ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vitya est postdoctorant sous sa tutelle !

 

Yuuri devait avoir l'air affolé, car Olga lui sourit :

 

\- Est-ce si choquant ? Lui avez vous parlé ? Je ne l’ai jamais rencontré. On m’a dit qu’il était un peu brusque, vous a t-il importuné ?

 

Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, alors que son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse :

 

\- Non, c'est simplement que... je l'ai rencontré à l'université je ne... pensais pas que...

 

Une voix interrompit leurs discussion abruptement :

 

\- De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Vitya ! Tu m'as fais peur !

 

* * *

 

Le reste se passa étrangement vite. Avant que Yuuri n'ai vraiment pu connecter ses pensées, le goûter japonais était fini et il devait ranger le salon. Viktor l'aida, avec un babillage incessant, qui, pour la première fois, agaça vaguement Yuuri. Il n'essaya pas d'en placer une et ce ne fut que le soir, à sa table éclairée par sa seule lampe à huile, qu'il se mit à relier les points.

La conversation derrière la porte de l'université lui revenait clairement :

 

_ \- Vikt... Lui ? En personne ? Tu te fous de moi ? _

_ \- Je ne peux pas être plus sérieux. _

_ \- … Si on découvre... _

_ \- C'est un risque que nous sommes prêt à prendre. La situation doit évoluer beaucoup plus vite. _

_ \- Yakov, je te le répète : je ne pense pas que le peuple soit prêt. Quelqu'un de cette envergure... C'est un pion à sacrifier plus tard dans la partie. _

_ \- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Et de toutes façons, tout est déjà fait. _

 

Ils avaient bien parler un « pion » à « sacrifier ». Et ce pion, c'était quelqu'un dont le nom commençait par « Vikt ». Supposément, c'était également quelqu'un de connu et d'important, puisqu'on s'était retenu de prononcer son nom à voix haute. De plus, c'était quelqu'un dont on se servirait pour atteindre le Tsar. Enfin, c'était quelqu'un que Yakov Felstman, le professeur référent que Viktor, comte Nikiforov, neveu du Tsar, connaissait bien.

 

Yuuri se prit la tête entre les mains et repensa à Viktor dans le tramway, à ses costumes bien taillés, ses gants en daims, ses joues roses et sa stature impériale au milieu des ouvriers maltraités, affamés, inquiets et exténué. Viktor qui ne risquait pas sa vie au front, Viktor qui voyageait sans cesse, Viktor qui vivait dans un immeuble de trois étages à lui tout seul. Viktor, comte Nikiforov, qui savait précisément comment se portait la misère à Petrograd et ne faisait, à sa connaissance, pas grand chose.

 

Bien sûr que les révolutionnaires voudraient sa peau.

 

Viktor, le neveu chéri du Tsar, le cousin préféré des grandes-duchesses, l'habitué de Tsarkoïe Selo. Viktor, l'héritier -mieux, l'unique héritier- de la troisième plus grande fortune du pays, l'allégorie de la vie aristocratique de Pétrograd.

 

Bien sûr qu'on se servirait de lui pour faire un coup d'éclat.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri n’était vraiment, vraiment pas sûr de ce qu’il faisait. Immobilisé devant la vitrine d’une librairie, il faisait semblant de regarder chacun des livres, un par un. Il était dans une grande rue passante, tout près de la Perspective Liteiny, bordée de boutique et de restaurants. Personne ne s’arrêtait vraiment pour le regarder, ce qui était un soulagement.   
En soit, il n’avait pas vraiment de plan. C’était simplement que, depuis trois jours -depuis le goûter japonais-, il dormait mal. Il savait ce qu’il avait entendu dans le bureau de Yakov Feltsman et il savait maintenant que celui-ci était le professeur de Viktor. Il se souvenait aussi du tremblement nerveux dans la moustache du ministre de la cour quand Olga Romanov avait mentionné ce nom. 

Il voulait simplement savoir. Viktor était son ami et peut-être était-il en danger, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Mais peut-être aussi que Feltsman était juste un original, que tout ça avait une explication tout autre, ou tout simplement qu’on ne parlait pas de Viktor. 

Au bout de quelques minutes de lèche-vitrine mal à l’aise, sa cible arriva, au bout de la rue. Yuuri se remit en mouvement. Il était midi et le ministre de la cours mangeait toujours au même restaurant, un établissement plutôt luxueux avec des faux airs de bistrot. Yuuri l’avait vu en sortir tous les jours, quand il faisait sa ballade post-prandiale autour du pâté de maison. Quand il passa la porte d’entrée, il fut accueilli par une agréable odeur de nourriture et la chaleur des cuisines. 

Le ministre de la cour entra quelques secondes après lui. Yuuri n’eut même pas besoin de l’approcher, il le rejoignit de lui-même avec un grand sourire et un “Monsieur Katsuki, quelle surprise !”. C’était un vieil homme jovial, qui était visiblement heureux de trouver quelqu’un avec qui discuter. Yuuri expliqua qu’il avait oublié son bentô chez lui et qu’il était rentré dans n’importe quel restaurant, au hasard, et le ministre eût l’air totalement convaincu. Ils décidèrent de manger ensemble, sans que Yuuri n’ait trop d’efforts à faire. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il comptait amener le sujet de Yakov Feltsman sur le tapis discrètement. Il réfléchit en commandant un plat de calmars avec un nom français, qui valait à peu près autant que deux semaines de bentô. Le ministre prit ce qui semblait à Yuuri être à la fois le plus cher et le moins bon.

La conversation était plus fluide que ce que Yuuri aurait espéré. Le ministre parlait beaucoup, alors tant qu’il le relançait de temps en temps, ça allait. Enfin, l’occasion qu’il attendait se présenta :

 

\- Qu’avez vous préféré visiter ici à Petrograd ?

 

Yuuri fit semblant de réfléchir :

 

\- Eh bien… L’université, je dirais.  
\- Ah tiens ?  
\- Oui. Ce doit être parce que j’étais étudiant il n’y a pas si longtemps. Et l’architecture du bâtiment est vraiment magnifique. Et j’ai pu avoir des conversations très intéressantes, avec des professeurs brillants.

 

Le ministre se rengorgea :

 

\- Cette université compte nombres de très bons professeurs !

 

Yuuri hocha la tête. C’était tellement énorme, il allait le voir arriver :

 

\- C’était une après midi très enrichissante.

 

Il se mit à énumérer les personnes à qui il avait parlé. Comme prévu, quand il prononça “Feltsman”, le ministre eût une petite grimace. Yuuri s’arrêta, comme s’il ne comprenait pas, et son interlocuteur s’essuya nerveusement le coin de la bouche.

 

\- Pardonnez ma réaction.  
\- Je vous en prie. Ai-je dis quelque chose qui vous aurait déplu ?  
\- Non, non ! Simplement… le Pr. Feltsman est… particulier.  


 

Yuuri plissa les yeux. “Particulier” ? Ça veut tout et rien dire. 

 

\- Je ne lui ai parlé que rapidement…  
\- C’est déjà une chance que vous ayez pu lui adresser la parole. C’est loin d’être un homme commode.  
  
Yuuri improvisa totalement :

  
  
\- Il n’était pas très souriant, effectivement.

 

Le ministre approuva avec un grand hochement de tête. Il ne devrait vraiment, vraiment pas aimer Yakov Feltsman. 

 

\- Il se pense tout permis parce qu’il est professeur et très haut placé dans les organes de Justice de Petrograd. Mais outre son inélégance notoire, il a aussi des idées politiques qui le perdront.

 

Oh non. Maintenant que Yuuri était sur le sujet, il se rendait compte qu’il ne voulait pas savoir. C’était trop tard, ceci dit, et le ministre était déjà lancé :

 

\- Je n’oserais l’accuser publiquement d’être socialiste, mais… il a déjà publiquement défendu certaines actions des mencheviks et des bolcheviks.

 

Ce fut au tour de Yuuri de s’essuyer nerveusement la bouche. L’autre continua :

\- Bien sûr, ce n’est pas inhabituel que des professeurs d’universités aient des vues… subversives, ce sont souvent des originaux ou des idéalistes. Mais Feltsman n’est jamais réellement discret sur ce sujet. Je ne sais comment Mr. Nikiforov le tolère…Le tolère, d’ailleurs… non, il le révère ! Oh, mais je vous assomme ! Veuillez m’excuser… Nous avons eût quelques soucis mineurs au ministère, j’ai grande envie de me changer les idées et c’est vous qui en faites les frais ! 

\- Je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas.

Yuuri regarda par la fenêtre. Un soleil froid de midi éclairait la chaussée toujours un peu enneigée. Alors Yakov Feltsman pourrait peut-être, effectivement.... Il n’osa même pas finir sa phrase dans sa tête. Quelle situation affreuse, mon dieu. Il se retrouvait pris au milieu de tout ça et… Il ne savait pas ce qu’il devait faire. Encore une fois. Plus la situation avançait, plus il était confus. 

En retournant sur la Perspective Liteiny avec le ministre, ils croisèrent Viktor, qui rentrait visiblement chez lui. Comme d’habitude, il avait ses gants en daims, son pardessus brun et il était impeccablement coiffé. A la seconde où il aperçut Yuuri, son visage s’illumina, ce qui réchauffa un peu le coeur de celui-ci. Ceci dit, il ne devait pas vraiment aimer le ministre de la cour, parce que sa seule vue sembla changer l’humeur de Viktor, qui ne lui donna qu’un salut froid et prétexta rapidement qu’il avait des choses à faire. Yuuri regagna son ambassade, après que le ministre de la cour ai rejoint son propre immeuble. De la fenêtre de son bureau, il pouvait apercevoir un coin de l’hôtel privé Nikiforov. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son travail, une pile de papiers qu’il devait lire et résumer, mais rien à faire. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il relevait la tête régulièrement, incapable de garder les yeux fixés sur les feuilles. Il décida de se faire un thé en énumérant ce qu’il pouvait faire.

D’abord, en parler. Mais à qui ? La police ? impossible. S’il parlait aux autorités russes, il parlait au nom du Japon. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre incident. La guerre battait son plein et le Japon était actuellement en train de profiter de la situation pour asseoir son protectorat sur la Chine. Le plus petit grain de sable dans les rouages pourraient faire s’arrêter la machine. La solution la plus évidente serait d’en parler à Viktor. Ils étaient… proches, d’une certaine manière. Yuuri pourrait lui parler d’homme à homme, pas de pays à pays. Ceci dit, il y avait toujours le risque qu’une enquête soit lancée à un moment où un autre et que Yuuri se retrouve impliqué. Il aurait aimé ne mettre en jeu que sa personne mais il était ambassadeur. Il ne pouvait pas la distinguer de sa fonction.

Il se brûla avec son thé en se rasseyant.

_ Je ne peux rien faire. _ , pensa t-il, avant de se reprendre :  _ Je ne dois rien faire. _

 

Ceci dit, sa résolution ne tint pas longtemps. Le soir en partant de l’ambassade, il s’arrêta devant l’hôtel Nikiforov. Son coeur battait fort dans ses oreilles et il savait qu’il regretterait son geste, mais il sonna. Il était trop inquiet pour Viktor. Quoi qu’il se passe, Viktor ne le méritait pas. 

Son coeur plongea dans sa poitrine quand la porte s’ouvrit. Il salua la bonne et demanda à voir Viktor. Avec un grand sourire, celle-ci lui répondit que Viktor était à l’opéra avec une de ses tantes. 

_ C’est peut-être un signe du destin. _ , pensa Yuuri en se dirigeant vers la gare.

 

* * *

 

La nuit fut longue et peu reposante. Les rêves de Yuuri étaient peuplés de bolcheviks assoiffés du sang de Viktor et de ministre de la cour qui mourrait au restaurant. Au début de ses études, Yuuri avait fait partie d’un groupe socialiste, qu’il avait connu par son université. Ça n’avait pas duré longtemps, parce que le gouvernement Japonais l’avait très rapidement démantelé, comme tous les groupes et partis qui allaient contre la politique de l’empire. Mais jamais ils n’auraient mis en danger quelqu’un, ce n’était que de la réflexion, des discussions. Est-ce que les russes seraient capables d’actes plus violents ? Sûrement. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans trouver ni de réponses, ni le sommeil. Il finit par penser, épuisé, que sans doute, demain la situation s’arrangerait.

 

Il avait  _ tort _ .

En rentrant dans l’ambassade le lendemain matin, il était déjà courbatu et étourdi par le manque de sommeil. La porte en s’ouvrant fit voler une petite enveloppe qui atterrit contre sa chaussure. Il la ramassa avec un mauvais pressentiment : dessus, son nom figurait, en caractère cyrillique. Il ne reconnaissait pas l’écriture. 

_ Chance que Yuuko ne soit pas arrivée la première aujourd’hui _ , pensa t-il en montant vers son bureau. 

Il s’assit et ouvrit immédiatement la lettre, la boule au ventre. Son instinct ne l’avait pas trompé. Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites à mesure qu’il lisait.

 

“ _ Votre Excellence Monsieur Katsuki,  _

 

_ Il est apparu ces derniers temps que vous ne vous êtes pas strictement cantonné à votre fonction d’ambassadeur. Bien que touché par votre intérêt par la politique russe, nous vous prions de cesser ces activités.  _

_ Cette injonction va bien sûr dans votre intérêt, car le palais pourrait interpréter ces agissements comme de l’espionnage. _

_ Si toutefois vous désirez poursuivre cette activité, vous pourrez trouver ci-joint une liste d’entreprise japonaise dont certains agissements se doivent d’être cachés. Nous n’hésiterons pas à la communiquer au gouvernement russe. _ ”

 

Comme promis, à la suite de la lettre figuraient des noms de sociétés japonaises dont Yuuri savaient, à divers degrés, qu’elles avaient magouillés et plus ou moins volé les russes, d’une manière où d’une autre. 

La missive n’était pas signée, mais Yuuri avait un nom très précis en tête. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Cora & Oli

**Author's Note:**

> D'abord. Cette fic est bêta testée par Corasticot et Oliwellwhocares. Désolée pour les tournures de phrases improbables et les fautes de conjugaison ; surtout merci, votre aide est précieuse à la fic et à ma santé mentale !
> 
> Ensuite. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour cette fic au niveau des recherches historiques. Normalement, à part certains éléments évidents (le comté Nikiforov n'a jamais existé... quelle surprise.), les références au contexte sont à peu près correctes. Ceci dit, je peux faire des erreurs ! Si vous en repérez, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! 
> 
> Le rating est T pour certaines scènes plutôt violentes.
> 
> J'espère sincèrement que cette fic vous plaira ! o/


End file.
